Third Chance
by chocolate and nutella lover
Summary: Repairing the mistakes in her previous life is her mission in order to see her brother and be granted forgiveness, even if she thinks she doesn't deserve it. After all, she only wants to see them again. Sad ending. Not good at summaries but please R&R. Criticism is gladly welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Memories will be in italics, dialog between "" and narration from my OC's point of view in normal letter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

"…_lease don't take her away!"_

"_She can still be a good a girl, just give her some time!"_

"_Just give her a second chance to change herself"_

"_Please… people can change… she can change…"_

Those were the last words I heard from them. You may wonder who they are and what are they talking about so I'll tell you my story from the beginning, to where I am now, and the future that awaits me…

My life was relatively normal until I was six, when the hell of my life started. I had a younger brother and we were always looking forward to find a toy and play. We were not poor, neither we were rich. We couldn't afford the buying of toys; we needed to concentrate on protection.

The world was nothing more than a trash can by my time, even if people tried to convince themselves it wasn't: going to school, working, hobbies; this made people's days occupied and didn't have to think about anything. People had economic problems, water and fossil fuels were every time more difficult to find, diseases so mortal that would make cancer and HIV look like a simple cold were spread all over the world… it was chaos.

One day the six-year-old me and my four-year old bother entered my parents room, looking for something to have fun with. I found a gun under my dad's pillow and I thought it was one of the water guns in TV. It was heavy so I thought it was charged (and it was fully charged) and pointed to my brother…

"_Look, I found one of the guns we see in TV! We can play with it"_

"_Okay!"_

"_Stand up by the wall and don't move, I will point to your heart"_

"But _I want to go first"_

"_I found it so I go first"_

"_But then it's my turn"_

"_Yeah"_

I wish he was the one to shoot first…

_BANG!_

"_Aaaghhhh! Sister, it hurtttsss too much! Aaaggh! Why is the water red? Why does it hurt so much?"_

I stood there, watching in horror as my brother screamed from the pain until I reacted. I rushed to my brother's side and tried to stop the bleeding from his chest.

"_No! This was a water gun! It can't be true, this is not happening!"_

"_Sister, don't turn the lights off, you know I'm scared of the dark"_

Tears started to fall from my eyes without me even noticing; it was one of the most difficult things I had to go through. I wanted my brother to stay with me, we needed help but we were alone, our parents were working and I didn't know what to do to stop it.

"_It's not dark, the lights are on and I am here with you" I said with a reassuring tone_

"_I can't see your face, where are you?"_

"_I'm right here; I won't leave your side" I said. I put his hands in my face so he would know I was going to be with him until the end._

"_Sister…"_

"_Mmmm?"_

"_I still l-love you, it's not *pant* your fault, d-don't… *pant* cry…sis-"_

I didn't know I was crying but that didn't matter to me in that moment. He moved his hands from my face and dropped them by his sides.

That moment he stopped talking, he stopped moving… he stopped breathing. I didn't know how much time passed after that. I held my little brother in my arms, crying my eyes out; believing, in that moment that would bring him back. 'This was just a nightmare, I will wake up' I thought 'and he will be alive by my side, just as always'.

"_What happened here?!"_

"_What happened to your brother?"_

I explained everything to my parents. I knew it would be difficult for them, especially my mother. She had an incurable disease and if she is altered by something, she would get worse. They didn't know I knew, they thought I was someone dumb that wouldn't understand anything.

That night, my father screamed for his little boy, the boy with a real future, to come back, to take me instead, the one that didn't had any value and was a shame to the family… if you thought words couldn't hurt, you were wrong. Those were the most painful words I could have heard. From that day on my father wouldn't talk to me and I wouldn't talk to him. It was like we were complete strangers just living in the same house because we had to.

I became self-centered, I didn't talk to people, I went to school because I had to… My mom got worse and worse every day until one day she also collapsed.

_Ten year old me entered my parent's room, the one I didn't go since that day and went to my mother's side. She was dying, I could tell by the way she was breathing, forcing herself to say her last words to the child that had no future, no value, she used her last breath on me too_

"_Please take care of your father, even if you don't talk, you are family and you have to care for each other. Be a good girl and be-be-behave…"_

I didn't have time to answer to her, she died before I could. My dad wasn't present hat moment; he hated being in the same room as me, so he wouldn't know.

I don't know myself why, but I decided life was too cruel on me, I lost two of the three persons I loved the most and the third didn't even want me near. I was angry and went out of the house; I walked for hours and I realized I was lost. Trying to find my way to the house, some gang members surrounded me, I was obviously ticked off by life for making me this, for me to get lost, for my father that didn't look for me, for them to be in my way.

I did what every normal person would do and fought. My raged helped me and soon they were all on the floor. That day I realized that was my way of letting it all out, by fighting.

Six years later, I was the leader of my gang but I had a lot of enemies. I was not a good person, I got in trouble, messed with the police, I became a stealer to live because the man the man who gave me the life didn't care about me anymore. I was physically strong but emotionally… I tried being as far from home as possible. I opened a bar and quit school. I had made, what I thought were friends and they always visited me and the gang, but they never said anything about my life and that was perfect for me.

One day, the second strongest gang made a surprise attack at our hide out, my friends and weak gang members were there so I stood in front of them, I knew that the only thing they wanted was me. I had caused trouble to them and removed them from their place in town.

"_You are really brave to step in front"_

"_I will do anything to protect the only ones left in my life that still care about me"_

"_Such words of protection and caring coming from the person that killed her own brother"_

_How could he know that? Not even my friends or gang members knew mu dark past, how can he know?_

"_I heard from a little bird you didn't even felt guilty. And then to kill your mother…"_

_I was shocked. What would my friends think? Will they abandon me too for this? I was starting to fell and they would probably abondon me before that. I couldn't blame them though; everyone that was near me eventually took their distance, avoiding me, saying I was a gangster, someone who liked to murder… I appreciated life more than anyone in this world._

"_Well enough chit-chat, your time has come"_

_I saw him grabbing a gun. We usually fight hand-to-hand but I still had guns, just in cases like this. I took them out._

"_No, no, no. you are not allowed to use them"_

"_Why?"_

"_The deal is: I have your head and your gang will be left alone"_

_I thought about it, my friends were good people, they deserved to live, and the members were just escaping a dark past just like me. I have to make them live longer. I was the only one that didn't deserve to live. i had already rotten in this world and my heart was a black hole, i didn't have feelings or emotions, i did't care about others but i'n not selfish with people who tried to change me._

"_I accep-"_

_That moment, my throat was shot and I felt a stinging pain in my chest. I looked down and saw the blood coming from my chest, I felt the pain, I saw hoe my sight started getting weaker, I heard the screams from my 'friends' and people who 'cared' about me. This must be what my brother felt…_

"…_lease don't take her away!"_

"_She can still be a good a girl, just give her some time!"_

"_Just give her a second chance to change herself"_

"_Please… people can change… she can change…"_

Then everything went black.

* * *

The next time I open my eyes (which I thought would never happen again) I saw a woman's face very close to me. I was in her arms and we were down the rain. I looked down and I saw little hands where should be mine and when I tried to talk, a little, cute voice came out. 'What's going on?' I thought. Then, if I died, it means I'm being reborn here.

"_You have fever sweetie, I'll take you home. You are alone right?"_

That time I felt special. Someone caring for my well-being was really nostalgic for me. I didn't care what got me there or why as a child. I was sure of three things: I already like her, I'm probably (and I'm almost sure) an orphan and I wanted a family and a place to call home again…

_I nodded to the woman. She had black hair and was thin. She had a sweet looking face and a warm smile. She made me remember of my mother._

_She treated my wound and let me stay there. She asked me my name and I told her I had none so she decided to put me a name. Mikomi was the name she chose. I thought it suited me perfectly, it means hope and that is all I need._

I was five when she found me. She taught me how to speak, write, and behave as a woman and more importantly; to defend myself. I had some skill from my previous life and I have some in this one too.

_I learned how to be a shinobi from her, I remember hearing that term somewhere but I brush it off. I learned to throw kunais and shurikens perfectly, concentrate chakra in certain places and learned two out of my three nature chakras._

Now I remember a friend calling some blond boy Naruto and his friends shinobis or in other words, ninjas. I'm in this world, who knows why. I learned from the woman fire and wind chakra natures. I also had water but she said she was not good at it. I did learn some water moves though.

In this world, you use special clothes and shoes to train and I got used very quickly.

_When I was twelve, a group of ninjas attacked the small house we lived in. I was out buying supplies and when I got there, I found the house burnt and the woman who I never learned her name was on the floor dead. It surprised me, she was a very skilled shinobi and to be like this it must mean there are very strong bad people out here._

Now I am glad I wasn't there. I wouldn't have been able to control myself if a see another person die in front of me.

_I resigned myself from my destiny, every person that gets near me ends up dead. But this time I decided to change things a bit, I was going to do what my mom told me to do, what I had ignored._

I still think this is the opportunity for me to make my mom wishes come true, she deserves it.

_I cleaned up the place and made a graveyard; I made a hole, kissed the woman and put her in the hole. I prayed for her soul and her graveyard to be preserved. I put some flowers in there, bowed and started walking._

'_I'm going to be a good girl' I thought. I will change myself and this world with me. Bad people will regret being alive. I can be bad with bad people right? Yeah, I think so._

_I know what the main characters look like so I will look for them and stay in their village as a common villager until I die. I will not get near anyone; my destiny will not take another person's life. No, not again, not in this life, not in this world, no one will die while I am here. I promise._

That day I started walking, I traveled through villages, eating from nature and not stealing and keeping myself out of danger and out of people's lives. I got to Sunagakure but heard the Kazekage as out-of-town, in the chunnin exams in Konohagakure.

I made my mind and decided Konoha will be my home, I only knew three characters from here and I don't even know if they are good or bad. I asked for the directions and headed to my decided place.

Just walking from one place to another is difficult; I had taken almost a month to get _near_ Konoha.

I saw the sky going unusually fast from blue to gray. I saw a cascade with two statues ant each side and I saw a cave beside one of the statues. I was really tired so I headed there to rest and continue my journey the next day. I was getting near when I heard an explosion of chakra, someone must be either practicing really hard or fighting to the extreme.

I decided to ignore it, if I get near they might get killed. I will not go near unless they are actually dying. I'm bad luck to others, if I get near, they might die.

Rain dropped and I rushed to the cave I had seen early but I saw a kid around my age panting and badly hurt inside. I stared at him, trying to decide if I can risk his like with me being near or not. He was a thin boy with raven, spiky hair and black, emotionless eyes. He was bleeding badly and almost fainted.

I rushed to his side and helped him. We got into the cave and I treated his injuries. He was unconscious all the time but he was having nightmares and was mumbling something I didn't get. I stayed up all night, I couldn't rest knowing I have to protect someone else and not me.

I was watching the outside when the boy wake up, too weak to stood up, he talked

"Why did you help me?"

"I can't just let anyone die just like that"

"I wouldn't die so easily"

"Yeah sure" I said mockingly "you would be dead if it weren't for me"

"…What's your name?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Tell me" he demanded.

"You have to thank me and tell me your name first"

"Hn"

"I can wait all day"

"…"

"You are too weak to move and if I want you can starve to death"

"You just saved me"

"I don't care and you didn't even want my help"

"...Fine, thanks I guess. The name is Uchiha Sasuke. Yours?"

"I don't have one... Why were you fighting and with whom?"

"...Why don't you have a name?"

"I asked first"

"If you answer me, maybe I'll tell you"

"In this world I'm and orphan and i was raised by an old woman but she never gave me a name neither I learned hers"

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I hope you liked it, is my first Naruto fanfic. please tell me what you think!**

******By the way, she doesn't watch anime so what she knows about this world is the little talk she heard her friends having.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think it's better if she does know a little about this world. I apologize if Sasuke is a little OOC. your opinions are well received so if you want, leave a review or PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_"...Why don't you have a name?"_

_"I asked first"_

_"If you answer me, maybe I'll tell you"_

"_In this world I'm and orphan and i was raised by an old woman but she never gave me a name neither I learned hers"_

_..._

"In this world, what do you mean by that?"

"Why and whom were you fighting?"

"It's a dumb guy from my village that tried to stop me from going to where destiny is leading me"

I think I know something about this, yeah I heard some of the girls talk about a great fight, this must be it. What was the name of the other boy? Something like food or more specifically ramen….

"Was it a blond haired, blue-eyed guy with an orange jacket named Ramen?"

"He is blond but his name is Naruto"

"Naruto… was he with a tree girl, a dog boy, a pineapple-head guy and a guy with white eyes? And there is a red-head, a fat boy and a white dog also"

"I only saw Naruto but I think he was with all them, how do you know?"

"I was just remembering, so you are from the village of the leaf right, Konaka?"

"It's Konoha and I WAS from there"

"Not anymore…" conversations of the girls about this world were flowing in my head now, like if I ever saw this by myself "was it to go with a weird guy … you have a tattoo that he gave you… you don't have a family and you are looking for vengeance?"

"How do you know all that?"

"I'm special. You know that killing someone from your family is really painful even if he did it on purpose or if it was an accident. The hole it leaves in your heart is the same and you feel like crap"

"_Itachi was ordered to kill his family!"  
_"_But he could have said no"  
_"_They would still have been killed and that was the only way to save his stupid ungrateful brother Sasuke"  
_"_Poor Itachi, all he has been gone through just for him"_

"You shouldn't avenge your family, I'm sure Itachi had a reason for all he did and he really loves you"

"What do you know about all that?! You are an orphan right? How can you know what it feels like to lose your family and your bonds when you didn't have anything from the beginning? you act as Naruto, like you know how everyone feels and-"

"I perfectly know what it feels like! You are the one that doesn't! I once had a loving family!" the stupid tears were flowing from my eyes again after years of haven't cried in years.

"What happened to your family then and how comes you don't have a name. You are not making any sense"

Maybe I can tell him part of my past and tell him I lost my memory, but I can't tell him how I know about the lives of this people and their abilities and all that. If I will be a good person, I can start by convincing chicken-head to not kill Itachi. Itachi has truly gone through a lot and he doesn't even know and he just thinks about revenge. He is not the only one that is an orphan or had a terrible childhood or life.

"I once had a family, we lived somehow happily together but when I was six I killed my brother, then my mom died and my dad hated me for it all and practically abandon me. I had an accident and lost part of my memories like my name and gain the ability to know certain things about people when I see them"

He just stayed silence, analyzing everything I said and deciding if he could believe me or not. If he believes me I can then convince him about not leaving this place. If he doesn't I will knock him out with a jutsu and take him by force to the village. Either way I'm doing the second one but depending in how the situation turns out it will be sooner or later.

"It somehow makes sense but that doesn't give you any right to get into other people's business"

"If I hadn't help you, you probably would be dead now"

"Hn"

"What are you doing when you are all healed up?"

"I'm going NOW with Orochimaru"

"Let's go then"

"I said I am going NOW, ALONE with Orochimaru"

"Can't I come?"

"No"

"Why?"

No answer. He doesn't even know, maybe he just wants me out of his life like any other person I have ever met- but I will not let this affect me, I will be a good person now and I will accompany him. I will reunite him with his friends and maybe with that I can repair my mistakes and then reunite with my family.

"It's okay, I will just follow you and we will train together in the place you are going"

"I'm training to be stronger, not to have fun"

"You think I'm weak because I'm a girl or because I was raised by a weird woman?"

"You will have to prove it when you are in front of him"

"Is that an invitation or what?"

"Hn"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hn"

We traveled in silence for days, during the days we would just walk in silence, eat in silence and wait for the other when it came to the bathroom. In the night we slept and I used the opportunity to take a bath. I didn't know how Sasuke knew the way to the hideout of the man but I stopped myself from asking and just followed him.

When I thought we were getting near, Sasuke abruptly stopped, making me bump behind him, and said, "Are you really coming with me? He might kill you if you are not useful for him"

"But I want to stay with you and train more and-"

"He wants me because, when I'm strong, he will take over my body. You can't stay, he doesn't need you, you will be in danger if you come nearer"

"I know all that, that's why I'm coming with you. When that freak tries to take over your body I will defend you. I know his weaknesses and I'm strong, believe in me!"

"If you are still going to follow me, we need to do something about your hair and you need a name"

"What about my hair? will you give me one?"

"It's weird, is all over your face, legs and arms and interferes with your concentration. Yeah, you want to change right? I think Henka suits you well"

"What do you plan on doing with my beautiful hair? Henka is weird... i like it"

"Either you tie it up or you cut it, Henka"

"I like long hair but tying it up doesn't suit me so I'll cut it"

I grabbed a kunai and grabbed my knee-long hair and cut it to be shoulder-height now. I love my hair but he was right. Bye my long, red, beautiful hair. Total change now: new appearance, new mood, new pupose in life and new name...

"I thought you would say no"

"I like my hair but you were right. Besides, it's not like it's the end of the world. I can live with it"

"I like short hair better. Once I told my fan girls I liked it long for them to stop bothering me"

"Is that why you made me cut it? Because you like it like that?"

"N-no. Anyway we are here. Let's go."

Finally. It was a very good hideout, it was under a big tree and it was big. I went as always, behind Sasuke just in case we had a surprise attack. We entered and a man with glasses named Kabuto, like the pokemon, guides us. He didn't stop looking at me like some a predator looking at its pray with hunger. It gave me goosebumps.

Calm down, I'm doing this for my new friend Sasuke. Good people don't have bad situations in their lives or bad people around. I'm good now and I will help Sasuke at all costs. I will help anyone across my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, Masashi Kshimoto does.**

* * *

-_PREVIOUSLY-_

_Calm down, I'm doing this for my new friend Sasuke. Good people don't have bad situations in their lives or bad people around. I'm good now and I will help Sasuke at all costs._ _I will help anyone acroos my life._

It's been near a year now; living, eating, experimenting and training in Orochimaru's hideout. We have a room to sleep and food. I like sharing the room with Sasuke though; I always go to his room in the middle of the night and sleep in the floor. In the mornings we always ended in the floor, he said it was unfair that I sleep alone in the floor and that I was too heavy to move so that was the only way.

I don't see Sasuke happy of me being here; maybe he just doesn't like me completely or he thinks it is too dangerous for someone like me. Whatever that means, I'm the one that's dangerous. But I think he is satisfied that he is getting a better training than before and that I am training as well. Or that is what he thinks.

We both wake up very early every morning, Sasuke sees me go to a room to 'train' with Kabuto while he trained with Orochimaru. Kabuto experiments in me, testing my vast chakra reserves and my resistance, my healing rate (surprisingly I heal quickly so Sasuke doesn't notices) and other things. He is crazy but I don't judge him. I don't see that as a bad thing, besides I have to withstand this, for Sasuke's and Naruto's sakes.

"You have a great body to experiment with and the best thing of all: you don't whine like a little girl!"

"I have been through a lot, enough for me not to whine at something like this" I said. I always tried to exchange the minimum amount of words with him as possible. I didn't want to hate him, I can't, and I'm not allowed.

"You know, I have a patient that has a Kekkei Genkai. It is unique and I can copy his DNA and see what we can do… what do you say?"

"Kekkei genkai? Doing that isn't gonna kill him?"

"The truth is, Kimimaro always _wanted_ someone to have his abilities. That's what had called Oroshimaru-sama's attention after all"

"He is dead then…What kind is it and how will you do it?"

"It's called Shikotsumyaku. It allows you to manipulate your bones as you wish and how I do it is not your concern. You are just a specimen and I just test you"

"Two things: what are you going to say to Sasuke it is a success and is that kekkei genkai the cause of Kimimaro's illness?"

"We'll see what we do about Sasuke since you seem to care so much about him. I'm not sure but it's just a suspicion that that was the cause of his disease. Are you afraid of dying"

"I'm not, I wanted to know how much time takes for the disease to completely take over the body"

"I'm not sure about that either but if I had to guess I would say between 3-5 years. If we begin we will be spending more time here, make an excuse for him"

"Let's do it, I'll see what I do with him"

We finished really late, much late than the time that I go to Sasuke's room to sleep; it was the first day after all. He made more experiments on me and he ragged Kimimaro's dead body. I entered the room as quite as possible; Sasuke was on the bed, his back to me.

"Why are you so late today? What were you doing? I know Kabuto isn't a fan to train"

"I'm learning new jutsus and I wanted to practice more so I asked his help and he said yes so we were training"

"You know when I lie right? Don't you think I know when you are lying too?"

"Uummm, I'm not lying, I-"

"He was experimenting in you wasn't he? I told you it was too dangerous for you to be here. ypu will be leaving now, i won't permit you being Kabuto's subject of experimentation"

"I knew the risks when I came here. I do train and he does experiments in me but right now he is trying to translate a Kekkei genkai from a dead body to a living one. I'm making two persons happy in one shot. Kabuto said that's what Kimimaro would have liked and-"

"AND YOU BELIEVED ALL THE CRAP HE TOLD YOU? He is just using you for his selfish experiments! Are you dumb or what? You can leave and not live through this hell but instead you are here!"

"I promised myself I would make you and Naruto and your other friends be together again. That is what I have to do to repair my mistakes. Let me do this, please"

He looked at me for a few seconds with his cold eyes and then sighted. He grabbed his pillow, the extra pillow I always used and a blanket for both. I think we acted like sister and… brother…

"Henka" he said. I looked at him and I saw his eyes getting softer for a few seconds as he looked at me but then he was back as normal. "What are you spacing so much for? Hurry, I want to sleep"

"I'm sorry Sasuke" I said but I didn't move. I knew my mood always changes when I remember how my brother always cared about me, like if he was the bigger one. When I remember my brother I remember my mother… God, why does it have to be me? Why do I have to suffer so much? Why did they have to die? Why can't I be with them instead of being here?

"Henka"

"Sorry for bothering you Sasuke, but I will sleep in my room. I need to be alone and… umm… good night" I grabbed the doorknob and was about too open the door when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"I have learn by you, by the hard way and by force, that when I remember my past I don't have to be alone. You have to share your pain with someone, cry in someone's shoulder, receive a hug when you need it… stay here"

"Sasuke I-"

"Stay"

He dragged me to the place he had already arranged for us. He grabbed my head and place it in his chest and he said it was okay to cry and it was okay to do that sometimes. I didn't cried, I didn't want to cry in front of him again. i can't show myself weak infront of him again.

"I have pain too. I can share mine and you can share yours"

"Can we do it *yawn* other day, I'm *yawn* tired"

"Yeah, you just sleep"

I fell asleep as soon as he said yeah. Too tired to keep listening. I have no idea if he said something else. Nothing-important maybe.

"Brother..."

"I have never told you that you sleep-talk right? Or that I- never mind"

* * *

**A/N: thanks for continuing reading! I enjoy so much writing this. Review or Pm me and if you have time, support my other story: My Brother.**

**Also, updates will be slower (starting scool tomorrow) but please be patient and wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Henka, Orochimaru-sama wants to talk to you. Go to his place when i take off this syringe"

"Is it about the treatment" Kabuto made me say it was a treatment and not an experiment "or have I been not good use for him"

"Actually he is sending you to a undercover mission, he needs information. I'm treating his arms and Sasuke is training so you are the only one that can go. He will give you the details"

I walked through the many hallways until I reached his chamber. Sasuke wasn't there, probably training. It was dark and I could only see the yellow eyes of his.

"Henka" he said. I don't hate him but his voice is just ugh. I have seen him and talk to him few times but Kabuto said that he thought I was interesting. Whatever that means.

"I need you to go to ame village and bring a scroll. You will go to Akatsuki's hideout and infiltrate. It won't be difficult; the majority of them are on a mission. You will go with his appearance" he showed me the picture of a blonde guy that looked like a woman "and take the information, simple"

"When do I depart?"

"When you are ready. I heard your treatment is halfway there. It wouldn't hurt to try it in the way"

"I'll depart now. I will see what I can do"

I left the hideout without anything. I summoned a snake and made it take me to ame. I henged into the man-woman Deidara and walked to the building. Good thing I knew which one was it, I didn't like looking for something. I entered the building and didn't see anyone in the room so I relaxed.

"You back already Deidara? Where's Toby?"

I turned around and saw a shark-like guy, KIsame, and his partner, Itachi. But; who the hell is Toby? My partner? Wasn't he dead, the read-head?

"Hm, I left him because he was annoying me. Are you two the only ones here?" is my guess right? Toby sounds like a game for a kid.

"You are unlucky, even I can't stand him. Yeah, we are the only ones here"

Yes! My guess was right. "I will go to my room, I'm tired of that guy"

"I will accompany you, I need to ask you something _Deidara_"

"Okay"

We walked next to each other in silence to nowhere in specific until he stopped. "Who are you and what business do you have here" he demanded more than asked. There is no use in lying now and I know he is not a bad person.

"My name is Henka and I'm here to collect an important scroll"

"For whom"

"O-Orochimaru" I stammered, he is too intimidating to talk to him properly. "Orochimaru huh? It means you are living with him. Do you know someone called Sasuke?"

"Yeah, he is a friend of mine and I'm with Orochimaru's to be with him and tell him what to do when we are out od there. I will convince him to not kill you and I'll tell him the truth about what you did"

"No, you can't tell him the truth. I don't know how you know but until he kills me he can't know the truth"

"Why?"

"That's just as it is. I'm surprised though, I didn't know he had such good friends"

"The truth is I met him when he tried to severe all his bonds and went with Orochimaru. I saw him and I decided that for my, his and his friends' sake I will reunite him with that entire people. Specially a blond one that considers him as a… brother"

"Your sake?"

"I have to repair the mistakes I made before. And I love Sasuke and I won't let him go through his life as it is alone"

"You will stay with him then?"

"Until I die. He is my friend, I won't leave him"

"You believe you will die before him?"

"Kabuto is experimenting on me and the probabilities to live longer than five years is very low"

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen and a half, the same age as Sasuke"

"Sasuke is very lucky to have someone as you but unfortunately I can't give you the scroll you are looking for"

"I knew something like this would happen. Can you do something to make it seem like we fought and I lost?"

"I'll put you under a genjutsu and drop you near the hideout. Let me ask, how many years has it been that you have been in the hide out? "

"It's been two years and a half. You know where the hideout is?"

"I have to know where my brother is."

"Thanks"

"Hn"

"It's surprising how fast time passes by…" I said more to myself. I haven't thought about how many years have been when I was here. I would be an adult if I were in my own world. What would have happen to me and how would my relationship with my father will be now?

He did just as he said. In the genjutsu he showed me more clearly what happened that night. It made me remember of my brother again but I feel much better thanks to Sasuke. He is indeed a great friend. I wonder what he thinks about me.

I woke up and I heard Orochimari talking with Kabuto.

"That girl isn't of any help yet, I'm keeping her because you are experimenting on her. She couldn't even do that simple mission"

"She met Itachi in the way, it's not surprising she couldn't fight against him. But when I finish with her…"

"Take her to her room, I don't even want to see her"

I faked being asleep and felt Kabuto lifting me from the floor and taking me to my room. I waited until I couldn't hear a thing to go to Sasuke's room. I'm happy I met Itachi and that he knows Sasuke has someone to count with.

I decided to do as Itachi said, but I'll see what I can do about Sasuke killing him. I don't want him to but if it has to happen I will be there for Sasuke then. I will tell him the truth and I will convince him in coming back to the village with his friends and the people that love him.

* * *

**A/N: This is short but I wanted to leave something extra, 2 updates in a day! I'll try to update sooner. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize if you don't like big time skips but there is not much to tell and I'm also too lazy to write or think about what they could have done. I also apologize for Grammar errors.**

**First day was good so I felt like updating, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

"We are finished for today. How do you feel using it completely? Your stimulation helps but your lack of concentration is a problem"

"It makes me have a headache, that's why I lack concentration but rather than that I'm okay. We finished early today"

Sasuke and I are now seventeen. We have been through a lot. Being a subject of experimentation and train at the same time it's not an easy task. But I passed through this for Sasuke and Naruto's sake, also my sake. They will have a happy reunion and an ending with all their friends, even if I'm not with them. That's what a murderer like me should have, a lonely life.

Over the years I have formed a kind-of-friendship-thing with Kabuto, well more like just converse important matters or outside notices. He is a nice person and he also had a rough childhood. We finished the translation of cells and it was a success. I can see Kabuto's happy face and it makes me fell good.

"It's been a week now that you have the Shikotsumyaku in your body. Once you get use your headaches will stop. Better work on your concentration from now on"

"At least I have an average speed using it now" I rolled my eyes at him "and I can do it with any bone I want. I think it's a great improvement, I can even use all the bones as a shield"

"That's true and I'm actually a little surprised you learned so fast, but there is something that worries me though. The cells from the Kimimaro's body weren't completely dead"

"That means the illness was still in the cells and it will attack me earlier, much too early than we expected"

"Yes and this time it's not between three to five, it's between one to two, maybe three, if you are lucky. I can give you medicine but I can't promise anything. It also depends in the attachment you have with life"

"I don't need any medicine and I can achieve my final goal in this world by that time, I'm getting near anyways. By the way, I heard there is a masked guy causing problems in the five great hidden villages"

"Your bravery still surprises me. Yes, I think he calls himself Uchiha Madara but he died a long time ago"

"So it's an impostor, since you have Madara's body, that's too scared to reveal his true identity. You know his objective?"

"Or he is just thinking that by maintaining his identity as a secret will give him the upper hand. My sources say he wants to create a 'new world', a fake world where there won't be any suffering or pain and you can live as if it was your perfect dream turned into reality"

"Sounds stupid to me if that's what he wants to do. Who in this world would believe something so dumb as that and who would like that anyway"

"People that have lost what they once loved or their home or their reason to keep on living would want that. Another way to interpret things is another way to see that new world"

"But they know it's not a real world, it's just an illusion that a selfish person created"

"I think even if it's like that, they would really want a world like that. Go to your room, I still have some tests I want to run in you but I have to do something with Sasuke and Orochimaru-sama"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" I said. So the day has finally come, the day Orochimaru takes over Sasuke's body. I have asked many times to Sasuke about what he is going to do but he fakes being asleep so I eventually stopped asking.

I entered my room and sat down. There is something I have been working in for a while now and I just need to put something to it to be finished so I'll work it now.

.

.

.

There. I know Sasuke will love this. I hope this way he can remember me since like I learned today, I'm not spending more time with him than what I had planned. Today it is a weak and I have as much two years. I'll miss him so much but I miss my brother and mother much more, I want to see them…

"Henka, let's go"

"Huh?" I lifted my face and I looked at Sasuke standing im the door of my room. He was sweating and panting.

"I killed Orochimaru, we have to leave this place, now"

He killed Orochimaru? How powerful is he? Well it's Sasuke and he has been traing a lot. I remember how scared his friends were when they found us in one of the hideouts. It wasn't the time to go back so I didn't do anything besides watching them.

They wanted so badly to have him back it hurted me, and they were so concentrated in him coming back that they didn't even notice him attacking. And that is half the strength he has time those guys see Sasuke they will be amazed!

"Okay let's go. Where to?"

"I have to ask some people for help for my next objective"

"Killing Itachi huh"

"Henka you know I have to do this but I promise you that I'll go back to the village once I finish with that. And you will go with me to the village as… a-as my friend"

I notice him flush a little but I think he was just tired. I hope everything goes smoothly and we do go back to the village. I will have a house for the years that I have to live, I will be there with my best friend! Although, I'm still not happy.

"Yeah, but after you do that I have to talk to you. You are my best friends Sasuke, of course we'll go there together"

"Hn"

"Where are this people anyway?"

"That are in different hideouts, Orochimaru's experiments… just as you" he said the last part as a whisper but I still heard it. I think he blames himself for it but I don't care. Everything I did has a cause so I don't regret anything I did.

"If they are just like me, it will be fun to meet them. Tell me how are they?"

"One of them is a girl, she is part if the Uzumaki clan and has an incredible resistance and vast amounts of chakra, similar but different from you"

"Naruto is Uzumaki too! What a coincidence"

"Hn. The other has a curse mark like me but he is the former one, the others are just derivations"

"Okay… I don't understand why you need him but you are the one that decides"

"The last one is a boy who can chance his body into water. He can't be physically killed"

"Until now he is the only one that sounds useful"

"We need them all. The water one, Suigetsu, is useful as you said. The Uzumaki, Karin, has Chakra reserves as you but I can't bite you to receive more Chakra if I need it and the one with the curse mark, Jugo, it's special"

"Oh, it's like the perfect team. It'll be fun! Who's first?"

"Suigetsu but stay away from him"

"Why?"

"He likes to take advantage of beautiful and dumb girls"

"Then it's no problem, I'm kind of dumb but not beautiful, I don't think he'll do something"

"I said to stay away from him" he said with a black scary aura surrounding him.

"O-okay Sasuke, but don't scare me like that. Let's go"

"Hn"

This will be a long trip. I still don't understand why are Karin and Jugo useful but this is Sasuke I'm talking about, he know what he is doing and he probably has a reason for all this.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ready for this chapter? For me two days is a long, long wait so you can imagine what a week is for me (eternity) so sorry for being so late. This week was chaos but I'm adapting fairly well. Enjoy and read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I own a fake kunai and a Gaara action figure!**

* * *

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_This will be a long trip. I still don't understand why are Karin and Jugo useful but this is Sasuke I'm talking about, he know what he is doing and he probably has a reason for all this. I suppose._

"So what do you say if we go to eat dinner after this? Just the two of us" said Suigetsu with a seductive tone. It's been like this since we first met so I just ignore him like Sasuke said when he says that, but if not, we can have normal conversations. Karin doesn't likes to talk to me whatever the reason it is and she is always glaring at me from both of her personalities. The only one with whom I can talk normally all the time is Jugo and he doesn't talk too much.

"You know what Sasuke said about flirting with her right? Stop it or you'll get in trouble" said Jugo. That called my attention "What did Sasuke said about me?"

"He said he shouldn't flirt with you because ugly girls usually tend to expect too much afterwards" said Karin giggling and drooling, probably imagining her Sasuke-k_un_ in her fantasies.

"Karin you shouldn't say that about Heika-chan when you are just jealous that she is more beautiful than anyone else" he says that to every girl he meets so it doesn't really affect me anymore "and you are not even as beautiful as her, or beautiful at all" well everyone except Karin. I think Karin is beautiful but she should have a different attitude. I have tried helping her but she will just not listen to me.

"Suigetsu you are just so stupid you can't even see my real beauty! You baka! Besides, I just want one person to look at me and you are not him!"

"Like Sasuke would ever be interested in someone like you when he already has someone much better"

"Did he realize he really likes Sakura? Or the blonde girl Ino?" I asked. Sasuke falling in love for someone, that's interesting and almost unbelievable.

"Umm no, I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about-"

"Could you shut up, you are giving me a headache here," said Kisame "and you just talk about sakuke, don't you have other things to talk? You are so annoying"

Let me explain what's going on. Sasuke and I spent around a weak getting the members of team Hebi together. Then we looked for information about the place where Itachi is and we met Deidara in the way. He was so stupid he killed himself believing he could win in that way, taking Sasuke with him, but he didn't. After Sasuke was completely healed, we met Kisame and said Itachi was waiting for him and that we had to stay with him.

I had no problem but it will be difficult to find him after he kills Itachi, to talk about the truth behind Itachi killing his entire family. Karin did have a problem but Jugo calmed her down and Kisame has been saying we give him a headache. It gives ME a headache that Karin screams, Suigetsu flirts and that Kisame's sword is licking me…

"Can you tell this thing to stop licking me? It's making me nervous"

"He likes your chakra, I can't do anything about it"

"Fine. Can I go to the bathroom at least?"

"No"

"Come on! I'll explode if I wait any longer"

"I said no and I don't care"

Stupid Sasuke that doesn't hurry up in killing his brother. I'm tired of being here, waiting like if i have nothing better to do, and Samehada has licked more than two-thirds of my chakra, I already feel dizzy.

"Heika, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"But you look a little…"

Then everything went black.

* * *

"_Come on, I found a rope, we can play with it!"_

"_That's great! We can jump or tug it, so many things! Brothers are really useful, like mom said, haha"_

"_How rude, don't laugh. I'll tie it up here, can I jump first?"_

"_Yeah, in the next game I'll go first"_

"_Okay"_

"_This is fun sis, I can't wait to see what we'll be playing tomorrow"_

"_Me neither, tomorrow we'll see if mom and dad have something to play with in their room"_

"_They probably have something from when they were kids"_

"_Yeah maybe we can find Legos or a water gun in there!"_

"_That would be fun!"_

"_Yeah, but it's always fun when we are together"_

"…ka, Heika, wake up, Heika"

"Brother… don't go there, you'll be killed, don't get near me…"

"Heika, wake up"

"Huh? Jugo?" I opened my eyes and I saw Jugo looking at me with a worried face. I looked around and I saw myself sitting in a chair, sweating heavily, with Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu and Sasuke with me in a table. They were all looking at me except Sasuke. Weird.

"What happened Jugo?"

"Samehada licked almost all your chakra and you fell unconscious and then someone called Zetsu told us Sasuke killed Itachi and that he was in the Akatsuki base"

"Okay, thanks for bringing me here"

"As I was saying we are low in members for akatsuki and team Taka are here to join. After your mission you can destroy Konoha" said a man with a mask, he was beside Kisame who was silently listening. Team Taka? Incorporate? Destroy Konoha? What happened here?!

"What do we have to do first?"

"Your mission will be to bring me the eight tails, after that you are free to destroy your village as you wish"

"We'll be leaving now, let's go"

Sasuke walked out of the room and we all went behind him.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you" I said. He is acting weird and I have to know what's happening, I have to tell him the truth also and now is the best time.

"I have nothing to talk to you about"

"Sasuke it's about-"

"If it's about Itachi, I already know everything he did and I know you knew and didn't told me. What a friend you are… you are a terrible person as you said you were, but I didn't want to believe it. Now I know your true self"

"Sasuke, let me explain you why I didn't tell you"

"I know you just wanted something from coming with me and you got it. Now you have a kekkei genkai, be proud of yourself, you got very far"

"Sasuke, it wasn't my choice and you know the consequences of having this"

"You were the one who chosed it, after all, people like you don't deserve to live too long, you hurt too many people"

I stayed there, surprised by what he said. I saw them leave while I stayed behind, no one noticed. How does Sasuke know? How does Sasuke knows I knew? Why is he blaming me for this.

"If you are questioning yourself about Sasuke, I told him everything"

"Who are you, how did you knew? What is your objective?"

"My name is Uchiha Madara and I will create a new world where everyone can live as they wish, their dreams will become reality. I needed the help of Sasuke so I told him everything"

He is the person Kabuto and I talked about a few days ago. I have to tell Sasuke, or does he know that as well? He is the leader of Akatsuki and he wears the mask to hide himself.

"What is your real identity? I know Uchiha Madara is dead, I've seen his body"

"Perceptive girl you are, I don't like that. My name is Uchiha Obito but that is all I can tell you now" he said and then vanished.

I know I'm a bad person and don't deserve live longer than the people that i killed or have make suffer or to be treated nicely, specially by Sasuke, but it really hurts to see one of the persons I care a lot to turn his back to me, just for a misunderstanding. He did what my dad did to me when I killed my brother.

I wish I could start all over again my life with my brother, not go in my parent's room and have my brother alive and my mother to have a peaceful death. And if I can't have that, I wish Sasuke hadn't killed Itachi and that I had told him all the truth before Obito did, I wish I could go back in time and take him by force to the village. That way nothing of this would be happening.

I just need to get this over with and see what awaits me. To prepare myself for the moment I die again. Maybe I should leave Sasuke, he won't listen to me anymore, maybe I should warn Kooha or something like that. Or should I try again, harder this time and tell Sasuke everything?

I think I'm just bad for anyone that gets near me. If I could just have a third chance… I would do everything different, better…


	7. Chapter 7

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_I think I'm just bad for anyone that gets near me. If I could just have a third chance… I would do things different, better…_

'Dear

Sasuke,

I want to tell you everything here because this may be my only chance to do so, read carefully:

It hurts me you didn't want an explanation from my part and just believed what the masked guy told you. He is not a good person so you shouldn't be near him anymore although I'm not going to tell you what to do anymore.

I was with you all this time to try to change the perception you have about this world, about what families are, about how to act around friends. I didn't want to be there as a subject of experimentation but I endured it in order to be always with you and protect you. I admit I believed you were my chance to have forgiveness at first but then, when I got to know you, I found out you needed my help more than I needed yours. I kept by your side for your sake, your friend' and for Itachi's.

I know I shouldn't have done what I did but I couldn't stop myself. I met Itachi in one of my missions and he told me not to tell you the truth, I agreed to that, believing that it was not the right time to tell you. I thought things wouldn't get to get to this extent but like people say, you never know what will happen; or better to say: Mentsch tracht, Gott lacht - Yiddich proverb - Man makes plans and God laughs.

You are the first friend I made and I consider you as my **precious** friend. I'm leaving now to find a new objective in life since your rejection to my existence causes the disappearance of my goal in life.

I'm also saying goodbye, I think it will take time for us to see each other if we get to see each other again, which I don't think will happen. I haven't told you this for you to not get worried about me but for the experiment to be taken, there were risks I had to go through: if Kabuto experimented in me, my life would me shortened, giving me at most five-six years of life. By the time we finished was when Kabuto realized the cells were still alive and the illness was also transferred so the chances in living longer than two years are very low now.

I love you almost as much as I loved my brother and you know how much I loved him, in fact, I still do. I regret every living moment but I'm not having another chance besides this and I just wasted it... You taught me how to love and care about others again and how to manage the pain I carried in my chest all this time about my family, about destiny and unfairness, about rotten peoples' hearts, about the world.

I never met a person as you; someone that can care about others without showing their emotions, I admire that about you but, then again, I hate you can't give another opportunity to people. I'm not talking about me, I know I don't deserve it, being the trash I am; but your brother did deserve one. You erased your memories and didn't realize the pain your brother had in the moment he killed your and his family.

I hope you can understand other's people feelings from now on and don't judge books by their cover. Please take care of yourself and don't over do things.

With love,

Heika. '

I put my letter under Sasuke's pillow, in his new bed, in his new room, in his new life, and leaved the building. I'm sure Zetsu and 'Toby' saw me leaving but they didn't stop me. I know Toby's true identity so, I'm a menace to them, and I have to be careful.

I have to tell someone about this, so I'll go to Konoha, I think they will listen to what I have to say and believe me. Although, if I remember correctly, Obito is dead, as well as Madara, but I think the second time he told me was true.

Where is Konoha again? No, where am I?

I looked around and, it's sunny and there is a big, grassy plain … but it's not raining, wasn't I in ame?.Doesn't matter, I will just walk straight ahead and see where it gets me. Wait, what I'm I saying? I just said to myself to be careful and I didn't even notice it. How stupid am I?

That stupid Obito believes he will treak me with a silly genjutsu like that.

"Kai!"

Rain started falling and the sky was completely dark. There, I know where I am at least, now, in what direction is Konoha? South or north, east or west? Mmmm… let's leave it to luck.

"Eeny, meeny miney mo, catch a tiger by its toe. If he hollers, let him go, Enny, meeny, miney mo!  
My mother told me to pick the very best one, and you . . . Are . . . It!" I sang while pointing to north, east, south and then west.

"So East it is!"

I just hope I'm in the right way 'cause going from one place to another on foot it's not easy and not funny. But first, I just want to leave this place. I like the rain but the jutsu placed in the rain gives me goose bumps.

I walked until dawn; I ate some fruits and kept on walking. I don't want to waste any time and walking during the night is faster, people and animals are sleeping, the silence is perfect and it's not hot.

Every minute I walk I feel I'm getting hotter and hotter, like if I was heading to the dessert… could it be? Nah, I don't think I'm going to Suna. Maybe it's because I'm too used to rain and the change of climates is affecting me.

* * *

"God must really hate me" I said. Want to know were I am? I'm in Suna, SUNA! My guess was wrong and it's horribly hot here. At least this is one of the great villages. What's the name of the leader here again? Gaappa? Gana? Gaara!

I walked to the village's gates and decided to ask to the gate keppers the thing that's been bothering me, I'm never wrong but I have an idea…

"Excuse me, do you know in what direction is Konohagakure parting from amegakure?"

"Sure, going east, a little but to the south then"

Just as I thought, the genjutsu he used first was just a distraction for me to go to other place but why did he send me here? This is the village where the Kazekage is right?

"Umm, you know if the Kazekage is here in the village or-"

"Oh no, haven't you heard? The five great villages are forming an alliance and are going to fight against Uchiha Madara. All commoners have been evacuated, where have you been all this time? Are you a shinobi?"

How late am I? They already formed the alliance? Maybe that's why Obito sent me here, there's no one here! And now I have to walk all the way back, no, to the place the alliance is having their reunion.

"You know where are they now?"

"It was secret but if I had to guess and taking into consideration you walk from place to place, I would say Iwagakure"

"Thanks! I'll be going now then"

I started walking but I heard the man talk again, almost as a whisper now.

"Was that okay?"

"Yes, we'll have her walking like that. I won't let her do as she wishes, not until my plans are done"

I suspected from the start that Obito was behind this as well, if the villagers were evacuated why would someone be warding the village? That's something I can work with to my benefit. It's not Suna, nor Iwa and I don't think its Kiri… it's either Konoha or Kumo.

Obito didn't want me to go to Konoha so I'll go there. Now it should be northeast. My last resource it's Kumo, but I hope the first one it's the right one.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I sent her to Suna and 'cause it would be too easy for her to go to the right place just as fast as she left Sasuke^.^. Also I'm so sorry to update so late, chemistry is a pain in the ass and I have too much HW for a person as lazy as me...**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

'_Dear__ Sasuke,_

_It hurts me you didn't want an explanation from my part and just believed what the masked guy told you. I was with you all this time to try to change the perception you have about this world, about what families are, about how to act around friends.' _

_Obito didn't want me to go to Konoha so I'll go there. Now it should be northeast. My last resource it's Kumo, but I hope the first one it's the right one._

My life… isn't… worth living…

"God... why, why do you hate me so much?!" I said to myself. I had a terrible childhood and a miserable life until I had a stupid death in my world, then in this world my only friend hates me and I have wandered around all the countries for over a week!

So now it's:

Suna – no

Iwa – no

Kiri – no

Konoha – no

Kumo – must be because it's the only big village left and if not I swear to God I'm killing myself if that's not the country. I'm already here after all.

"Why God why? What do you want from me, what! Tell me, please"

"First of all, I want you to shut up"

"Kyyyaaa!" I turned around really surprised and embarrassed, I was screaming like a crazy person about my miserable life; but in my defense I thought I was alone. There was a tall, tanned boy with white hair with a lollipop in his mouth.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"My name is Omoi, but who are _you. _You are not from here are you?"

I was so happy to finally find someone who could help me that I decided to ignore his question and go straight to the point "Oh finally I find some lead! Can you please take me with one of the Kages please?"

"Why do you want that? Are you an enemy that is dressed as a hot girl who will try to seduce me and then when I have fallen in love you will kill me, take my appearance and then kill the others, staining my honor and - and…"

"Are you finished?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded so I continued "I have some information that might be useful for you so I have to tell the leaders of the alliance"

"Tell me what that information might be and I will help you, depending on what kind of person you are. If you are a murderer and you will try to kill every person I care about and -"

"Uchiha Obito is the masked man"

He stared at me for a good five minutes until he cracked a smile and started laughing openly. He calmed a little and said; "we have known that already!" and started laughing again like a mad man.

"What!?" What the hell!? I have walked for days looking for this people, for Sasuke, to try to alert them and they already know?

"Well… you know… war has already finished and… well, everyone is going back to their villages…"

Huh.

.

.

.

"You are kidding right? There's no way-"

"No way I would lie about that! It was difficult for everyone and we lost people we cared about. If it wasn't because Sasuke and the reanimations of Orochimaru we wouldn't have won this"

"Now I know you are lying. Orochimaru is dead, Sasuke killed him"

"All I know until now is that Kabuto reanimated a lot of skilled and not-so-skilled shinobis, one of them was Itachi. Sasuke and his brother went to Kabuto's hideout and killed him, Kabito had part of Orochimaru in him so he was somewhat revived"

"Oohhh" I said while thinking. He said _Itachi __**and**__ Sasuke? _Kabuto? War, ended?

"Yeah, I was just trying to sleep a little before leaving. Everyone has already left except for the kages discussing some things"

Sight.

And all this time I have being worried for nothing…

"Thank you Omoi, I will leave now"

"Mmmm, okay. Oh whayt's your name?"

"Henka"

"Henka..?"

"Just Henka, nothing more"

"Okay"

I said goodbye and headed to Konoha AGAIN.

I can't believe Sasuke joined the battle, that he joined Itachi, that he is with his friends… I don't know what to do now. I still love him but I know he is angry at me and I don't want him to be but there's nothing I can do.

Getting to Konoha will take me week to week-and-a-half. I have to do good things to be granted forgiveness. I know it's really selfish from my part but I just really want to see my family.

I looked up the sky and it was already dark. I have walked for a long time, no wonder I'm tired. Should get some sleep then.

* * *

"_God, please give him back! He was a nice boy, with a future, he was intelligent and responsible and organized. Don't let such a child go to waste for a stupid mistake!" yelled my father with the body full of blood that was once the container of my brother's soul._

"_Dear, don't say that. They were just playing, she didn't know it was a real gun" my mother tried to calm him down with that reassuring tone of her._

"_Of course she didn't know! She is an ignorant, an idiot!"_

"_Calm down, there is nothing we can do now"_

"_No, there must be a way"_

"_Dear-"_

"_God. I beg you to bring back my boy and in his place take that" he looked at me "_girl_ that doesn't have any right to live, that isn't worth a penny, that doesn't have a future"_

_I watched them with my sight a little blurred. I blinked and the tears fell off my eyes again. I was crying again. You can't experience pain just physically, like a wound or a burnt area, the heart can hurt too and it fells much worse than when you have had a stick cross your leg and then burn the hole after spilling some alcohol in it… believe me, I have experience that too._

I woke up by being abruptly shake. I looked up and saw a redheaded boy with a blond girl by his side. Gaara and Temaki is it?

"Are you okay?" asked Temari. I remembered.

"…Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"You were crying" answered Gaara for the girl.

Of course I was… my father is such a nice person…

"Thanks for waking me. I have to go" I said but someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and Temari was holding my hand.

"Where are you going? We could walk with you"

"Konoha"

"Oh. Well, we could walk you more tan half way there. Well that is if you want"

I must have looked really pathetic. Crying while sleeping down in a tree with nothing with me. "Okay" I said. We started walking in silence until Gaara talked again.

"You know who we are?"

His question surprised me but I answered him anyways "Yes I do. Gaara and Temari"

He looked at me, thinking and then he realized something "You are Heika right?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I have always wanted to do that. hehe**

**I have a mini vacation so I will update as much as I can! Leave your comments, suggestions and observations about my writing please.**


	9. Chapter 9

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_His question surprised me but I answered him anyways "Yes I do. Gaara and Temari"_

_He looked at me, thinking and then he realized something "You are Heika right?"_

I stop walking as Gaara and I exchanged looks. Temari looked completely lost.

"How do you know who I am?"

"The kages had a meeting recently. Tsunade-sama told us some things that Sasuke told her about when he was with Orochimaru. He talked about a girl with short, red hair, piercing blue-green eyes and that was always dazing off to be with him all the time. That's all he said"

He stopped a while to let everything he said process in my head and then continued "We were going to Suna before heading there and help Konoha question him. With Naruto there it would be difficult. We would also send a group of ninjas to look for the girl named 'Heika' but it seems we already found you"

"What do you need me for?"

"We want you testify what Sasuke said about you since you are the only witness alive. You will be able to see him again"

"Okay. I will go with go to Suna with you and then we will go to Konoha together" I said rather enthusiastically. Maybe I have an opportunity to be granted forgiveness if I say Sasuke in fact is still a good boy, just like the day I met him.

"I'm glad you agree. I have a few questions to ask before we get to our destiny"

"Ask whatever you want. I'm in a good humor now"

"Just three questions: first; how did you met Sasuke? Second; why did you stayed with him all this time? And third; what happened with him to be changing his mind so constantly?"

I answered him the first two questions easily bot I had to think really hard about the last one. I thought and though but nothing came to mind. After all this years I can't still know what Sasuke is thinking about.

"I don't know why Sasuke is doing all this. First he is trying to kill his brother to be happy or something like that with himself. Then he goes with the akatsuki, then tries to attack Konoha and then protects and helps all the shinobis…" I said going through all the crazy things he has done, careful to not miss something "It seems like every single thing going around him affects his way of thinking"

"Thank you very much for your honesty, but there is a thing that bothers me. What do you mean by fix your previous, unforgivable mistakes?"

"It's a little complicated but-"

"We are finally here! I need to take a bath and something to eat. Maybe we can go later to the hot springs, Heika"

I looked at Temari and then the hotel. It was really nice and I hadn't notice how tired I was after walking and talking all day.

"Well I would like to go to sleep and eat first. You two can go ahead"

"I will give you a few hours then. We will be in the hot springs when you are done. Bye-bye Heika-chan"

I entered the hotel, put my bags in my assigned room and went to have some food. I'm not sure what village this is but their villagers are kind as if they never experienced what war is, as if death was nothing but some joke, lucky them.

I sat in a table by myself and ordered my food. It came fast and I started eating but then stopped when I heard an interesting conversation coming from two boys across my table.

"Yeah, they say they are forgiving Sasuke"

"Really?"

"That's what everyone is saying"

"But why?"

"Well he supposedly help the alliance and they are kind of forgetting that he betrayed his own village just to have more power"

"But he didn't even do a thing. He just appeared and stayed there"

That made a vain popped out of my head but I remained still, wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Well he killed Kabuto and revived Orochimaru"

"What good does Orochimaru being alive gives?"

"Orochimaru did a jutsu that revives people, reviving the previous hokages of Konoha. They were the ones that made almost all the job, together with Naruto"

"Oohh so why are they forgiving the Uchiha. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that. He should be thrown to jail or better, killed"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I got up from my seat and went to where these guys were sitting. I glared at them to then pump chakra into my two arms and punch them right in the gut. I paid for the food and stormed out of the place.

How could they say something like that about Sasuke? He was, no, he is a kind person. He is just confused. All his beliefs were thrown to the trash can so what can you expect from him? When I hear people saying those kind of things, I remember the first time Sasuke was kind with me.

"_H-hey Sasuke"_

"_Hn"_

"_C-can I s-sleep with you again t-to-tonight?"_

"_Are you scared again?"_

"_Well this is a really dark place and I don't know what Orochimaru might do"_

"_Hn"_

"_Yay!"_

I learned really fast the different meanings of the famous Uchiha sound 'Hn'.

_I entered the room and settle my self in the floor. I grabbed my pillow and my covers and was going to lay down until Sasuke interrupted me._

"_Are you sleeping in the floor again?"_

"_You want me to sleep in your bed? Where will you sleep then?"_

"_Baaaka. We will sleep together"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Neh, I like the floor"_

"_Are you afraid I might do something to you?"_

"_Like you would do that. You are only interested in power"_

"_Hn. Then come and sleep here"_

_I sighted. Sasuke is such an obstinate person sometimes. I grabbed my things and laid down next to him. My eyes met his._

"_What are you waiting for?"_

"_It's my bed, I can do whatever I want"_

"_Well I don't like to be stared at"_

"_Hn, whatever" he said and put my locks out of my forehead to poke it with his two fingers._

_Okay, I don't know what that means._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_What"_

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_Hn" that's a 'you don't need to know'._

"_I want to know, tell me, pleeease" I stared at him with puppy eyes and he sighted in defeat. I love my eyes, I can do whatever I want after putting a puppy eyes._

"_It means I asdfghqwert"_

"_That you what?"_

"_That I asdfghjk you"_

"_Please tell me Sasuke-kun" he stayed silent and then he finally said, clearly this time "That I care about you"_

"_Oh, I care about you too Sasuke! Good night, I'm tired"_

I laughed at my memory. Sasuke can be so cute some times. I will never forget that day. Then I remembered the promise I made to Temari.

I went as fast as lightning to my room and then went to the hot springs; I was so busy thinking silly things that I totally forgot about Temari and Gaara.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself, I'm actually working on a SATURDAY AFTERNOON This is a first, be happy! I will try to make another update tomorrow too. Wow, who knows where my laziness is going…**

**Oh and I wanted to tell you that in the last chapter I was going to put her in the war and the kill her but then I kinda forgot that I was going to do that so I did a completely different chapter but I like how the story is going so... yeah she is living (for now muajajaja).**

**By the way, thanks to the people who favorite and followed my story, it makes me want to update sooner! ****Please read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, I'm tired. I just received another kunai I bought in amazon; yeah, I like kunais, I have like 23 with this one ;-;**

**This story is taking my all but I like where this is going and you are supporting me so it doesn't matter… just so you know, I love Neji so he is alive here.**

**So for my disclaimer, if Naruto was mine, Neji would have never died or at least with a deserved death so that's why it's not mine but Masashi's.**

* * *

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_I went as fast as lightning to my room and then went to the hot springs; I was so busy thinking silly things that I totally forgot about Temari and Gaara._

"Sorry I'm late Temari, I was just thinking about some silly things and lost track of time and-" I tried to apologize to Temari when I saw her getting changed back to her clothes. Wait, getting what?

"No time for that Heika. We need to get to Konoha now"

"Wha- what happened?"

"Naruto is making a fuss about Sasuke being in jail and when I say fuss I mean chaos. Some rumors have being going around, Tsunade-sama wants to prove they don't forget and forgive so easily but Naruto is a problem"

"What about Sakura?"

"I haven't heard about her getting near him. Maybe she is angry at him or something"

"Okay let's go then" why would Sakura do that? Wasn't she in love with him? We went outside where Gaara was already waiting for us.

"I will take us there" Gaara said, enveloping the three of us in a ball of sand.

"I hate traveling with sand…" mumbled Temari, Gaara glared at her and I just giggled. This two brothers...

* * *

An hour later we were in the gates of Konoha. Gaara was making some paperwork to be let inside; who would have thought the Kazekage would have such a hard time (xD). Temari was trying to get rid of a guy trying to hit on her. I was just admiring my surroundings, looking at how the people were reconstructing their beloved village. Naruto wasn't even near, where's the chaos? Oh, maybe they controlled him.

"We can go in now. We have to go to the hokage tower first" said Gaara already walking in.

We followed Gaara and I took the opportunity to look around from a nearer distance. Little boys were with their fathers helping repair the buildings while the mothers and little girls were making food; big families having fun together, helping each other. I saw how happy they looked, even when their village was nothing more than scumbs, they were still laughing. Is it okay I'm jealous of them because I am.

We stopped in front of a big group of ninjas and I instantly recognized the faces. Thay are really tall when you get close.

"Oh kazekage-sama, are you here to help Tsunade-same with Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm here to do precisely that" answered Gaara.

"And who might this be?"

I turned around and found the other blond of the group, Ino, looking at me, or should I say my hair.

"Her hair is beautiful!" said Tenten.

"S-she i-is B-Be-Beautiful and t-tiny" said Hinata while she hide behind Shino, Kiba and Akamaru.

I'm not tiny. This stupid body is not advancing in time, that's all.

"YEAH! THE POWER OF YOUTH BRINGS MORE BLOSSOMS TO KONOHA! AND SMALLER ONES FOR THE CASE!" shouted, for some random reason, Lee all pumped up.

"Are you hungry? I have some chips" Said Chouji, eating. It didn't look like he was giving me, it was more like being nice.

"Are you the girl they are talking about?" asked Neji, ignoring all the earlier comments towards me, not leaving me an opportunity to answer. Good, I would have decapitated someone by now, calling me tiny... who do they think they are?

"Yeah I am, nice to meet you all" I said "and for that reason I have to go to Tsunade now to see what we can do" I said trying to calm myself after being called tiny. Sure, I'm not as tall as they are but still... then I notice a few faces missing "Mmmm, where is team 7 by the way?"

"I haven't seen Sakura today. Sai, Kakashi and Yamato are with the Hokage already, trying to calm down Naruto"

"Let's go then Gaara" I said, noticing Shikamaru and Temari were already getting up to date, the rest just looked at me bewildered at me calling one of the kages by his name. Pft, whatever, it's not like ?'m doing anything bad, he hasn't said anything.

We got to the tower and then to the office where we could hear screams; you can imagine who that might be.

"I'm telling you Sasuke is good now!" shouted Naruto

"Naruto calm down" said Kakashi and Yamato.

"This is so amusing to see, dickless fighting for the Uchiha" said Sai although it didn't sound like he was amused, at all.

"We are here Tsunade" I said as Gaara and I entered the room, which went silent as we did so.

"Oh, you have arrived" said Tsunade, a little upset maybe by Naruto causing a fuss about this or by me calling her by her name that but in my defense I can't do anything about it, I'm not used to call people with their names and something in the end and the last name, there was only one person I called by his last name and I killed that person. Yep, ididn't like my brother's name so I used to call him by our last name. "Sai, take Gaara to the place he is staying, Kakashi and Yamato, you two are dismissed. I need to talk to this two in private" and with that the room was left in complete silence, us waiting for Tsunade to talk again.

Tsunade was rummaging through some papers until she spoke again, still going through the papers "I suppose you are Heika right?"

"That's right. But before anything, I would like to tell you everything I know as I did with Gaara, if you still have some questions you may ask, if not, I want to see Sasuke" as I said this she stopped what she was doing and concentrated in what I had to say. Man, even Naruto was with a serious face.

I exhaled and started "I came to Konoha to repair my mistakes, before I could get here I met Sasuke after he had fought Naruto. I healed his wounds and stayed with him for some weeks. I thought he would be my opportunity so I followed him. Soon we got to care for each other and I knew everything about his family but couldn't say anything because I met Itachi and he said it wasn't the way it should be. He killed Orochimaru and then Itachi. He formed a group and joined the akatsuki, there is when we got separated. He thought I was a traitor for not telling him but I still didn't told him about Itachi, he didn't give me a chance. I knew the masked man was Obito, I looked for the alliance but by the time I found it, all was over. I then met Gaara and now I'm here" I said almost out of breath. I said it all fast so I wouldn't forget a single thing.

Naruto didn't say anything; maybe he was processing all this. There were things he didn't know and should.

"What do you mean by repair your mistakes and why was Sasuke the person that was more suitable for the task" she was more demanding than asking.

"When I was little I… I-I killed my brother, later my mother. My father hates me and I abandoned him. I killed so many people I lost count, I destroyed so many families, I broke so many promises… then I met Sasuke and I knew what he felt deep inside so I thought someone who wanted to kill someone was somewhat similar to me, I that have already killed and stained my hands in blood"

Silence filled the room until Naruto spoke for the first time I entered the room, he was looking down and I think he hates me,who wouldn't, I'm a disgrace to the world. "Did you do it on purpose?" at his question I also looked down, shame overwhelmed me.

"My brother… it was an accident but it was me and my mother… she had a disease but…" I stayed silent. No one was speaking so I decided to continue "My father blames me for their deaths. The promises, well I didn't fet to agree with those but still. The other people were bad people, I think, but they had families and some of them weren't bad because they wanted to…"

"Why are you blaming yourself then? You are good, you stayed with Sasuke, maybe you killed people but we have to live with it" Naruto said.i looked up but all I saw was a blur until I was embrace into a hug.

"You did nothing wrong. You don't need to look for forgiveness, you don't need it" I was surprised and happy. Is the first time someone says that to me, well maybe Sasuke but he was my friend, Naruto is a complete stranger. Tears filled my eyes but I refuse to let them-

"It's okay to cry. You don't have to push your feelings, it's okay, and I'm here for you. We are friend now, Heika!" as soon as he said that, I couldn't stand it anymore. I cried and cried, tears that have gathered for so many years were finally getting out.

"Naruto… thanks"

"No need"

We heard a clearing throat and we glanced to Tsunade. "Now that I have your attention… heika, the audience will be held in two days time. You are not allowed to get near Sasuke. Is that clear"

"But-"

"Neither you or Naruto can visit Sasuke and that's an order. Now you have time to know each other so leave my office, I need my sake!"

Well this isn't so bad. At least I have company and a new friend, Naruto…

"Let's go Heika-chan, we can eat some ramen together!" said Naruto, dreaming about ramen...

"Sorry Naruto, can we go tomorrow, I need to talk to someone" I apologized. We were now in the street.

"Oh okay. Who do you need to talk to?"

"Sakura"

"Oh you shouldn't. She is being sensible lately, with Sasuke and all"

"That's exactly why I need to talk to her"

"Well I don't know where she is but if I had to guess… the bench that is in the way to leave Konoha"

"Why?"

"I don't know, that place is important to her or something. I have found her there every time I'm looking for her"

"Okay, thanks Naruto!" Then he went the other way to the ramen shop and i staryed walking the other way.

I have to talk with her and clear my mind. This Sakura thing has being bothering me for a time now. Why is she acting like this? Maybe if I fix this I can play matchmaker later…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is a little short but I was writing for my other story (Bleach fanfic) and my fingers are getting tired but I promise I'll update as soon as possible **

**Leave your opinions, suggestions and oh, now that I remember: Shuri Kuran, I'm not even sure if this is going slow or fast, I feel it goes at a normal pace but I will try to make it go slower if you think it's going too fast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_I have to talk with her and clear my mind. This Sakura thing has being bothering me for a time now. Why is she acting like this? Maybe if I fix this I can play matchmaker later…_

"I should have asked Naruto where that bench was or where was the way out to have an idea..." I said. I'm lost because obviously I'm new here and don't know the way around this village. Why is this place so freaking big? I mean, a child could easily get lost too!

"Man I'm tired, where would that bench be? This village is way too-"

*Hearing a sniff*

_What is that? Someone's crying?_ I thought and stood up, walked past a bush and then I saw her. Sitting in the bench, trying to not be so obvious, was Haruno Sakura, the girl I was looking for, crying, sitting in the bench I was also looking for. Okay, this is awkward; I didn't expect her to be crying.

I walked to the bench and sat next to her. I think she didn't notice me, for her she continued crying. I didn't know what to do so I did what Sasuke and Naruto did when I was crying in front of them. She looked up to me and I smiled awkwardly.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Well you were crying so I… rubbed… your back?" I said. It feels so wrong in so many levels.

"You don't even know me, why would you do that?"

"I do know you!" I said, the awkwardness finally fading, thanks God. "You are Haruno Sakura, med-nin, former part of team 7, friend of my two friends: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Your former teacher was Hatake Kakashi, who I already met by the way, and the trained by Tsunade. Also formed team with Sai and Yamato after the leaving of Sasuke… do you want me to continue?"

"No it feels weird. How do you know me and who are you?"

"Oh my name is Heika nice to meet you! I know everything about Sasuke's friends, family and close people"

"So you are the girl Sasuke-kun was talking about"

"Well I don't know about that but I don't care. I'm here to talk about you"

"M-me?" I nodded "Why me?"

"Why are you evading Sasuke? Isn't he your friend, the love of your life? You are the only one that can get near him and you don't do it!"

"It's difficult…"

"No it isn't. He is your friend, you above anyone else, should forgive him. He is not a bad person, if you want to know a bad person, get to know me" I said jokingly.

"You don't seem like a bad person and I-"

"Oh I am. I killed half my family and abandoned the other half, besides killing other people so don't let yourself be deceived by looks. Like they say: don't judge a book for its cover" I said with a finger up, trying to sound intelligent or at least make her laugh so this awkward atmosphere can disappear.

"In this world we can't avoid death, kill or being killed. If you did that, it was for a reason"

I looked at her surprised. Is every person in this village like that? They all say warm things without even really knowing. They all act like… they act like a big family, trusting each other.

"Will you forgive him then?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Why are you so interested in me forgiving him?"

"You know, they say people that answer a question with another question are dumb?"

She giggled slightly and said "Yeah I have heard about it but you just did it too"

"Touche" I said "Well, I want you to forgive him because that way he will feel more secure. I'm sure that if he sees his best friends are forgiving him, he will feel better with himself. Sasuke's life wasn't easy after he left Konoha but he passed through all the hardships because there was always someone with him"

"That was you right?" I nodded. She looked to the sky and continued, "Right… you know, I forgave him the next day he left, I forgave all the bad things he said and did to me and I don't know why. Maybe it's because of what you say, you have to forgive your friends"

"Yeah, well everyone deserves second chances, even if some don't know how take advantage from it. Some of us just… can't really change what we really are, we just exist to be a hindrance in people's lives" I said. True, I didn't take advantage of this opportunity given to me.

She looked at me and then looked down thinking, I didn't say anything. Then she looked up "The moon is so pretty". It was obvious she was desperate to change the subject. I internally laugh and played around with her.

"Yeah, it is beautiful. Wait, is this late already?"

"This early" she corrected. Did we pass all night talking? It doesn't matter; I fell like we are friends already.

"You want to have ramen for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Ramen?"

"Yeah Naruto invited me so I was thinking that maybe the three of us can go and hang out together"

"Okay. We should get some sleep though,, it's too early anyways to go there and Naruto doesn't wake up until noon"

"Oh, okay… Goodnight" I said, just remembering I don't have a place to sleep. I can't go to Sakura's because of her parents, I don't know where Gaara is staying (Tsunade didn't give me a room by the way, she will pay for it later) and if I remember correctly, Naruto's apartment is a mess although I don't really care but...

"Goodnight Heika-chan, see you later" she waved me goodbye and left. I stayed there, thinking where should I go until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You don't have a place to stay right?"

I looked up and saw Neji standing there, awkwardly.

"No, I have, I have"

"Then I will go with you"

Damn, what do I do now? "Umm, I think I will stay here for a while". he sighted and extended his hand "You can stay in the Hyuuga compound, with Hinata" he clarified.

"Wouldn't it be a bother for Hinata or your family?"

"No, I don't think so"

I took his hand, accepting his offer. Out of all people, I was staying with the Hyuuga. At least it's better than nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow, two updates in a day, that's awesome! Sasuke is appearing in this chapter too. I have to work now, tomorrow is my last day :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… but I wish I did**

* * *

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_I took his hand, accepting his offer. Out of all people, I was staying with the Hyuuga. At least it's better than nothing._

The next day I woke really early, it was really uncomfortable to sleep there. After we arrived, hand-in-hand, really late and having to give a lot of excuses, we managed to go to Hinata's and she was already sleeping. I had to stay with her little sister, and at first she wouldn't stop talking and then she wouldn't stop snoring!

I went outside and walked through the village, taking note of every place for me not to get lost. I turned to one of the allies and an ANBU member faced me.

"Heika, Sasuke's trial has been moved to this afternoon. We need you in the hokage tower now"

"But-"

"There's no time, let's go"

Before I could even answer to his demanding manners, he grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder and teleported us to the hokage tower and into the hokage's office. I know I'm small and can be carried like a sac of potatoes but do they have to do it like I'm literally one?

"You know, you didn't gave me a room and I haven't had breakfast yet"

"Of course you haven't, is six a.m. in the morning. Take a seat, we have some things to discuss"

"Will you give me food?"

"Yes"

"I want ramen"

"Where have I heard that?"

"Well I was having breakfast, more specifically ramen, with Naruto and Sakura today and you ruined it. I can't forgive you, I love ramen"

She clicked her fingers and an ANBU member appeared. She whispered some things, more than just saying to bring me ramen, and then dismissed the person. I waited for what she had to say.

"They are bringing what you want soon, sit down"

"Okay, let's hear it now then, before I am too drowned into my food"

She chuckled slightly, took a bottle of sake out of who knows where and drank "Before we have the meeting, I have two questions I want to ask before Sasuke's trial"

"Shoot your question, I'm ready for anything" I said confidently.

"We searched for any records of you" she started. I freeze; I wasn't expecting her to say that out of all the things she could say. She continued after watching carefully what my reaction was and what I was going to do next "You were adopted by an old woman in a small village when you were five. You were with her; she taught you everything you know until now, until you were twelve when she was unexpectedly killed, is that correct?"

I swallowed and nodded. She continued "After that, you came to the village, met Sasuke and went with him to Orochimaru's. My question is: how could a four-year-old girl kill her family and many others without even knowing how? Did you even have a real family to kill? Can we really thrust you?"

W-what do I say know? I want them to thrust me but will they really do if I tell them the truth about all this? It will be a long explanation also… come on mind, work, work, bring up some excuse!

"It is your decision to thrust me or not Tsunade-sama" I said, my first time calling someone like that. I was surprised at my self and so was she. This is it, I have to protect Sasuke and I can't tell them the truth… this is the only way.

"What I said last time, what I said to you and to Naruto,Gaara-sama… it was all a lie…" I started. Tears started flowing from my eyes. "After Sasuke fought Naruto that day, he coward and was going to go back but I stopped him. I took him to Orochimaru's hideout; it was my mission to do so. Sasuke didn't go because he wanted to, he went because I made him. I-I was the reason he is as he is now but he is a good person. Please forgive him" I said and bowed, the first time in all my life, until I reached the floor, tears still flowing from my eyes non-stoppable.

"Henk-" started Tsunade but was interrupted. I heard the door opening but I didn't move, I wanted Sasuke to be forgiven and if I'm the one that has to pay for this then I will.

"What are you doing here?"

Did I heard right? Was that..? I got up from my knees and jumped into Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke I'm sorry for everything! Please forgive me!"

"Henka what's wrong with you? What were you doing on your knees just now?" he asked. I'm so glad I'm finally able to see him, to hear him, to tell him all this.

"Henka, we still haven't finished here"I looked back to where Tsunade was, now standing. I gulped and untangled myself from Sasuke, taking my former sit. Sasuke sat in the seat next to me without a word.

"Now that Sasuke is here, I will confirm what you just said. That was my second question and I will ask it again: can we really thrust you?"

I felt Sasuke's eyes on me and I was now sweating cold. If Sasuke hears that he will… no, he won't do anything because he's still mad at me. This is the first time I really appreciate someone hating me.

"Sasuke" she said, calling both our attention "I will replay the conversation I just had with Heika. I want you to listen to it closely and answer my question as sincerely as possible" Sasuke nodded and Tsunade played it.

I watched carefully how Sasuke frowned at the tape for fraction of seconds before returning to his stoic, simple face.

When the tape was finished playing, Sasuke stood up, grabbed me by ths front of my shirt and threw me the wall, his grip not breaking at all, almost asphyxiating me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he started yelling at me and I started crying again. God I'm so weak, crying over little things such as this. In the other world I just cried for my brother, here I'm crying over everything!

"Do you think I wanted you to do that? To be the bad one of everything?" he stopped and studied my face with a hard face but soft eyes and I took this opportunity to speak up.

"Sasuke…" I started "this was the only way. You know I'm not a person they can thrust and you are a really good person. I want you to stay with your friends, with your teachers and to form a family!"

"Tch, not everything is good int his life remember! You taught me that! You said that not everyone has a good life! Have you forgotten?"

"Yes but I also told you that there are people who deserve it and others that don't. I think that you deserve it, I don't" I paused "Sasuke, remember the story I told you when we met? I'm sorry for everything I have done up until now, I'm sorry I threw everything to the trash but… I can't do anything anymore, I already made a decision"

There was silence in the office, Sasuke and I looking at each other. I flinched when I heard Tsunade speak up again, I had forgotten she was here.

"I must assume Sasuke, that you don't agree to what she said" I looked at Sasuke who just glared at me and then went to sit.

"Everything she said is…" he made a small pause and I wished with all my strength he said it was all true although deep inside me I wanted him to say otherwise. "What she said is… true"

Tsunade looked at both of us, wrote something in a paper and called yet another ANBU member, saying something to him and he nodded. Now that I remember, I haven't received my bowl of ramen!

"I see you two are trying to protect each other by lying so I will send the two of you to the trial this afternoon. Anyone that had any contact with you" she pointed to me "will do as a witness. This will be a difficult case. You are dismissed"

The ANBU took me as a potato sac again and let Sasuke walk; he already knew where his temporal jail was after all.

"Umm, ANBU-san, are we two sharing the room?" I asked as politely as I could.

"If it is okay with you two"

"It's okay for me"

"Hn"

We arrived at the cell and we were left alone. Is there no security here?

"There's no need for security, this are chakra inhibitors"

"Haha, you read my mind"

"I know you too well… or maybe not. Why would you do that?"

"Well, it would be really difficult to explain it all and they still wouldn't believe me. And that was the only way you stayed as the good one"

"I don't need to be seen as that"

"Yeah I know. At least you are finally in your village, in jail, but in your village. With your friends…"

"It's somehow thanks to you. After being mad at you and reading your letter I started thinking and saw the world in a total different way"

"I'm glad you are not angry at me"

"No and I won't ask you any questions anymore"

"That's good to hear. This feels nostalgic you know, us sharing a room"

"You are sleepy right, let's sleep until the trial"

"Yeah, I'm so sleepy, Hanabi snores like a bear. Plus, I haven't even eat yet!"

"Hn"

We laid down together, like old times and I soon fell into a deep sleep, even after being afraid to sleep for a very long time, I feel more secure with Sasuke.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, just my weird, easily distracted OC.**

* * *

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_We laid down together, like old times and I soon fell into a deep sleep, even after being afraid to sleep for a very long time, I feel more secure with Sasuke._

This is weird… why is everything black? Lately I have being having dreams about my family. Replaying the painful memories about their deaths, about the painful words from my dad, my horrible life and my stupid end.

Is it that I'm not having them because I'm with Sasuke? No, even when I was with him I would still have them but not as regularly as I was having them lately. Why is it that I'm not seeing anything, I'm surrounded by darkness… it scares me.

"Heika…"

Why do I still have to be taunt down even in my dreams? Is it that my mistakes are really unforgivable or do I still have to pay for this? God, why are you like this? I'm not saying it's unfair because deep down I know I deserve it but I don't want it.

The feeling you get from guilt when you put bubblegum into someone else's hair and they start crying and the next day they don't have any hair, you feel like a ball is living in your throat, you can hardly breath and your hearts pounds do fast and so hard you think it will stop any second.

"Heika"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and I saw Sasuke standing by my side like if waiting, I look to the door and I see three ANBU members waiting for us to get out.

"Are you alright?" he asked a little concerned but looking anywhere but me. I frowned at this but just nodded. I don't want sasuke to get angrier than what he already is. Before I could get out of here Sasuke took my hand and took me into a hug. This surprised me a little but I still corresponded.

"Everything will be alright, you don't have to cry" he said.

I took my hand and touvhed my eyes. They were wet and when I touched them I flinched, they must be swollen too. Have I been crying while sleeping? This is the second time this has happened or at least that someone told me.

We separated and started walking. Minutes later we arrived to a big room, common people, ninjas from all ranks and the Kazekage and Hokage were there. All of Sasuke's friends were there, even Sakura. I'm glad she's here.

"We shall begin now" Tsunade stated and everyone went silent. "We will discuss first about Heika. Every person that has have any contact with her shall pass here and declare what they think without putting your own interests in between" she said and then she looked at Gaara.

"Before we start we will say a few things about Heika. First of all she told a story, some of you must already know, about her family and the second chance she was looking for. She said she didn't deserve forgiveness because of what she did, first referring to her family and how she killed a lot of people, one of them her brother"

I felt eyes piercing through my skull and I just looked down ashamed.

"Then, at what we think was she doing, she declared a completely different story from the first one, trying to protect Sasuke and make it seem she was protecting him. We will play the record left and then you will give your testimony depending on this"

After he said this, someone played the record. I sounded so pathetic I wanted to disappear. Half the record and I was sulking and I put air balls in my ears (a trick my old lady taught me) and then I looked up. I didn't feel so ashamed because I could no longer hear them.

After a few minutes I saw Tsunade talk and Naruto walk up. He spoke something, answering questions and some other personal thoughts I think. Then it was Sakura and the same process was with her, after was Gaara and Temari. Neji and Hanabi. ANBU members I suppose were ordered to stalk me or something since I had not seen their masks. The rest of Sasuke's friends and at last, it was Sasuke's turn.

I watched him stand up and I wanted really bad to hear what he was to say so I unplugged my ears and listened intently.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you promise to say the truth, only the truth and nothing more than the truth?"

"Yeah" he said.

"Can you tell us how did you meet Heika?"

He looked at me and then at the rest of the audience, more to say, Naruto "It was after my last fight with Naruto, when I fled the village. I was wounded almost to death; in fact, I would have died if she weren't there. She helped me recover and the she followed me to Orochimaru's, saying she had to make sure I was back to my home. She taught me a lot of things like revenge is bad and that forgiveness is something you shoul always have in mind… I didn't listen to most of them tough and I wonder what would have been different if I had listen to her"

"She wanted you to return here? Do you know why that is?"

"She is a person with a kind heart but that's not the answer to the question. She was the one to tell me that she, at first, was doing it for her own interest, to save herself and find the forgiveness she's been looking for, although she doesn't think she deserves it"

"If she thinks that, why look for it?"

He was quite for a second, thinking. Even I didn't know the answer to that question.

"Everyone, every person in this unfair world, deserves forgiveness don't you think? She thinks like that, even now but what she doesn't know is that she was already forgiven. The moment she helped me, the moment she stayed with me… she is honest, kind and thinks of anyone else before thinking in herself"

"She doesn't know she has this 'forgiveness' you say"

"Yes, she may be intelligent sometimes, even more than me, but she is as dense as a rock. And slow" he stated. It was true but did he have to say it that way?

"So summing up: She treated you without even knowing you, stayed with you with the intention to get you back to your house and she was looking for forgiveness by the means of you even when she already had it" he stopped and Sasuke nodded "Didn't any thought passed through your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't thoughts like she may be from Orochimaru's or Akatsuki's, being a spy and try to kill you by putting up a scene where you would feel sorry for her, then she would betray you and kill you passed through your mind?"

"Not even a second. I trust her and she trusts me. I know her more than I know myself. I know what she is thinking, when she lies, when she is happy or sad… I know her past"

"What is this past?"

"It's the story she first said. About her family, not having friends, seen like scum in society, abondoning what was precious to her... She is similar to me but at the same time different. She wanted to change her life and change me too hor her she believed this from the beginning when we first talk"

There was silent for a moment and I saw Tsunade and Gaara discussing. I looked by the window and the sun was already setting! When we arrived it hadn't even risen. We spent all day here and I didn't even feel it. Well, being so dazed around, thinking about anything coming to mind, even a fly passing by, time passes quickly.

Oh, I dazed around again. I looked back were Sasuke is sitti- was sitting. There was no one in the room except for an ANBU member waiting for me. Even Sasuke had gone ahead.

"What happened?" I asked surprised, how cam my attention be so lacking even in moments such as these?

"Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama had some things to discuss with the Uchiha. The trial was finished a few minutes ago" He said.

"Mmm, thanks, let's go then" I said and we walked to my cell. He left me alone and I sat in a corner. I'm a person that can easily get distractful, no, distractioness, no, distracted, yeah that's right.

Where was I again? Mmm, I forgot.

I wonder what are Sasuke and the two kages talking about…


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is a special chapter: the first one I'm doing from my phone (really didn't know how to do it from here until now) and the first one narrated from a point of view that is not Heika's. Also I apologize for the long wait. I wasn't expecting to be so late and I don't really have an excuse other than I'm really lazy and I didn't know how to narrate from no one's point of view.**

**Tell me what you think of my first time doing it! Suggestions for the story, observations of my spelling, etc. are gladly welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Why I'm I here?" asked Sasuke with the usual stoic expression, common to the Uchihas.

"I wanted to discuss Heika's situation a little further but with not so many people" answered Tsunade as she looked for the needed sake. Once founded, she sat down in her desk next to the kazekage and started drinking.

"Why is he here then?" asked Sasuke again, pointing to Kakashi sitting in the office's window.

"We thrust everything that was said during the trial" Gaara started "We know you wouldn't defend anyone just because and every testimony was congruent with what you said. So what we want is to see if Heika is a worthy shinobi to join Konoha" he finished.

"Kakashi is to judge that worthiness but first we want to hear from you more about her. Personality, hobbies, and more importantly, fighting style" said Tsunade to which Kakashi just nodded.

Sasuuke looked from Tsunade to Gaara a couple of times and finally his eyes landed on Kakashi. He considered it for a while and then sighted.

"She has almost the same peraonality as Naruto. Always happy and looking at the bright side of everything. Stubborn as hell. Her favorite food is ramen and the only sausage she likes is tomatoes, the only way she its them. She is like a bear when she sleeps but when or is time to train or work, she gives her best" Sasuke said as he recalls his friend's way of being. A small smile crept upon his lips but he vanished it, remembering this was a serious matter; although it didn't go unnoticed by the three people present. He continued, "As I said, she likes to sleep, read and train. As for her way of fighing... she adapts to each situation, making strategies when possible or just going for the run. She has to mastered chakta natures: water and wind. And she has a kekkei genkai that-"

"She has a kekkei genkai? Where did she get it? She doesn't even have a clan name" Kakashi said, speaking for the first time in that meeting.

Sasuke sighted again. He had to explain what she had to go through for him and he didn't like it one bit. But for her well being and safety, he will have to endure the pain one more time.

"When she was with me at Orochimaru's, she had to train and serve almost as a servant there, but she endured it. Then Kabuto took an interest in her and started experimemting with her. He implanted Kimimaro's dead cells and she now has the Shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai. It was really hard for her but she will be able to have a normal life from now on" he said, compketele oblivious to the fact that the girl he was talking about doesn't have more than a year of life.

"Why didn"t you say anything about this at the trial?" Tsunade ask.

"I didn't think it was important at that moment" he said.

"It is important now" Gaara said as he wrote the news about the girl.

"I think I have heard enough. Tomorrow I will do her evaluation" Kakashi said and then banished with a cloud of smoke and a 'puff'.

"What evaluation?" Sasuke asked once the smoke was cleared.

"As I said, we want to see if she is worthy enough to be forgiven and let her stay in the village. The kazekage here and I will be the judges" Tsunade said with a hiccup at the end. She was already drunk. There was a sigh from Shizune as she already knew she had to take her home and leave the huge pile of paperwork for another day.

Gaara noted the state of the hokage and also sighted. He stood up and arranged the papers before speaking "All the needed information is already here. The evaluation will be held tomorrow first thing in the morning" he said qnd proceded to exit tje room but then stop, slightly turning around to give a final glance at Sasuke and said "Wish her good luck from my part and if something goes wrong I would help her in whatever she needs." He said and walked oit of the room.

Sasuke got out of the room without a word. He need to talk with Heika about this. He made his mind the moment he was called to the hokage's office: he will do whatever she wants. If she stays, he stays; if she leaves, he leaves; if she has to die... he shook hos head at the thought and started walking faster. Still pondering about everything, he didn't notice he had bump into someone until he heard an 'ouch' coming from someone in the ground.

He looked down and saw Sakura lying on the floor, books spread everywhere. He didn't want to loose any time but he was at fault so he decided to at least help her up. She took his hand and quickly averted her eyes. Even if she was still a little mad at him, a slight blush made its way to her face And she was trying really hard to make it stop or at least hide it.

"T-thanks Sasuke-kun" she said nervously.

"Hn" was all he said and started walking again but stop when he heard his name being called.

"Uummm... I was just wondering if you would want to go and have something to eat with me. I know you can now go free around the village and even if you can't go out of it is a great advance" she said, hoping he would say yes.

"Sorry I need to go somewhere" he said and started walking again just to be stopped. Again.

"Are you going to see Heika?" She asked, a bit of jealousy present in her voice. If he was going, she was going too. Heika was a great girl and she liked her but even if she didn't want to, she still loved him and didn't want him to leave just yet. Not again.

"Yes" was all he said. He waited for her to say something else; he was sure she would.

"May I come with you?" She asked innocently.

"Hn" he said and started walking. She took it as a yes and soon thy were walking side by side in silence. She decided to break it.

"You really like her don't you?" Sakura said. Sasuke stoped for a second but continued walking. He then spoke "She was there for me when I neede someone the most. Of course I like her, she is my... best friend" he said, thinking in what he just said.

Sakura didn't say anything afterwards and he was glad she didn't.

They soon arrived at the place they kept her. The guard led both of them to the place where her cell was just to find her sleeping in a ball of air.

Sasuke laughed a little. 'So typical of her' he thought, completely forgetting Sakura was there too.

"Heika..." he called in a low voice. No response. He tried again. Still no response.

He was thinking in a way to wake her up without alarming her when he saw a tear run down her cheek and blood coming from her nose.

'What's going on?' They both thought. Sakura was the first to react and with a small amount of chakra, she hit her forehead. Heika immediately woke up.

With her body feeling heavy and looking a little blurry, she finally saw who they were.

"Sakura... Sasuke... what are you doing here?" She asked.

Sasuke hugged her and for a minute there was silence. He let go of her and then Sakura leaned down and touched her forehead.

"You have a fever. You should rest for a while" she said as a professional.

Heika looked at her surprised, then reality hit her.

It was already happening.

"I came here to tell you that you will have an evaluation tomorrow" he said but looked a little worried "but if you are not feeling okay I guess I can convince them to postpone it"

"No, it's okay. I just Had a bad dream, that's all"

Heika said. It wasn't completely false. And she didn't want anyone to worry about her. Specially Sasuke, he didn't know about the year of life left thing and she did't want him to know, not yet.

"What is this evaluation for?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"They want to see a shinobi worthy to stay in this village. Kakashi willl he your teacher, the hokage and the kazekage will be the judges" he answered.

"Okay" she said ans the looked at Sakura who was looking at them intently "can you give me something to get a headache go away?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can" she said. She took a big black ball from her pouch saying it was a soldier pill made by her. She took it, believing it would taste good. It didn't. But the headache soon started to fade away. She thanked Sakura and she said good bye, saying she had some things to do.

"I will sleep some more to be ready for tomorrow" She said and laid down again hoping not to have nightmares again.


	15. Chapter 15

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_"I will sleep me more to be ready for tomorrow" I said and laid down again hoping not to have nightmares_ again.

As soon as I put my head in the pillow I drowned into a deep sleep.

Memories flashed in front of me. My brother, my dad, my mom, the guy that killed me, the old lady that tought me evrything I know, Sasuke and at last Kabuto. I saw his lips moving and I remember our last conversation.

Sadness flowed though my body but it was quickly replaced by a stingy pain. 'When it begins you will have constant headaches and pain will go through your body a few times a day for a few seconds' I remembered Kabuto telling me. I didn't thought it would be so painful. 'After that, your body won't feel anything and so you need to be in constant checkups. After that the pain will come back, harder and will last longer. When the pain comes back again it will be almost unbearable and when you are already in agony...

I'm sorry'.

"It will be the end" I said to myself, a tear rolled down my cheek. At least I'm okay with what I did In this life. Sasuke is back in the village, peace rules all over the world, Naruto will be hokage and no one died during the war. My only regret is that I won't be able to be with them any longer but at least the shorter the time to say bye to this world, the nearer it is to see my mom and my brother.

I woke up being abruptly shaken. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke sweating and with wide eyes. I had a mini heart attack at the sight of him and quickly stood up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I blinked a couple of times trying to understand why he was asking me that. I shifted position and I felt something warm and wet in my chest; I looked down and saw a pool of blood. My eyes went wide and I looked at Sasuke.

"What the hell happened to me?!" I asked.

"You went to sleep and soon after you started shaking but then stopped and your nose started bleeding and from your eyes too. I tried to wake you up for over twenty minutes but you wouldn't move. Are you okay?" He asked again. It was my dream and the pain I felt. So the headaches cause me to bleed from eyes and nose. Not just the nose but the eyes too? What the fungus?

"Yeah. Just feel a little dizy that's all" I said answering to his question.

"We are going to the hospital. Stay here, I will go cancel the evaluation"

"No, Sasuke don't" I said. "I'm alright. I can have the evaluation, don't worry"

He stared at me and I stared back. It was now a staring contest until he finally gave up with a sight. Point for me please.

"Just don't over do it" was all he said and I nodded. The door then burst open and my new blond friend entered the room.

"Heika is time for your evalua- what are you doing here so early?" Naruto said averting his eyes from me to Sasuke.

"I spent the night here"

"What!?" Naruto and I shouted surprised.

"I wanted to make sure she was okay. She was bleeding out of nowhere yesterday and as you can see she is doing it again" Sasuke said pointing to my bloodied shirt. Naruto's eyes widened and he then ran to my side. "Are you alright? What did teme do to you?" He asked.

Sasuke sighted exasperated and I chukled. "He didn't do anything Naruto, calm down. Can we go now? The sooner we finish with this the better" I said standing up. Both of them stood up too and we walked side by side until we got to the training grounds I was having my evaluation.

It was a dark and dense forest. Guess this is the forest of death where this guys had their chunnin exams.

I heard my name being called and Tsunade was there with Gaara and a man with a mask reading a book, on either side of her. Naruto and Sasuke closely behind.

"The evaluation will start now. You are to fight with Hatake Kakashi" she pointed to the man with the mask who rose his hand in a greeting "and the kazekage and I will be the judges. The first to immovilize the oher wins"

That's easier said than done, specially fighting the famous copy ninja.

"Ready..." Gaara began. Kakashi put the book he was reading away and I focused all my strenght in my head. I just hope nohing goes wrong. "GO"

We both disappeared at the same time. I landed on a tree branch and analized the situation.

Kakashi can copy any jutsu he is presented to. He has the sharingan in one eye so he knows a lot of genjutsu. He is very fast and can predict my movements in taijutsu. Okay, the best way to win this is not thinking. If I plan he will read ahead and block my attack.

With that in mind I jumped from the branch.

"Finish planning?" Kakashi asked. I looked at him and my body moved on its own. I remember when team 7 was up to him and the lessons he gave. Thanks Sasuke for telling me. Time to turn the papers.

I ran to him. "I don't need any planning" I said. He just stared at me as I got closer and closer. "Lessonn 1: taijutsu". His eye widened at this but he kept his stance. We entered a hot battle of punches and kicking. He was very cautious, like waiting for me to so something. Maybe Sasuke told them about the kekkei genkai... but I won't use it. I have to be careful and not do anything that has something to do with that.

I was getting a little dizy so I did a clone and got out of battle. I steadied myself in a branch and did some hand signs, puting Kakashi into a genjutu. "Lesson 2: genjutsu" I said.

With he little time left until he escaped the genjutsu I put a series of explosive tags around the area. Kakashi then escaped the genjtutsu, a little earlier than I had expected.

I was getting really exhausted now. Breahing heavily and sweating I confronted Kakashi. "Les-lesson thr-" In that moment my legs gave up and I landed in all my fours. Panting heavily I looked up in time to see a puff and Kakashi vanishing. Was I fighting a clone all this time?!

My vision got blurry and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter but I wrote it before the idea went out of my mind and when I write a chapter I like to post it. Keeping it is just not good. Thanks for reading and leave any suggestions, observations, etc. in the reviews please.**


	16. Chapter 16

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_My vision got blurry and then everything went black._

* * *

_"Mom come outside and play with daddy and me!"_

_"I'm sorry darling but I can't. The baby has been a little uneasy lately and I think he is ready to come out. You will soon have a brother to play with"_

_"Then that's okay _

_mom. I'll wait for my brother."_

_._

_._

_._

"I'll wait.. For him... I would wait forever"

"Heika" I heard someone say my name. I opened my eyes lazily and looked at the white ceiling above me. I heard the familiar voice calling me again and I turned my head to see Tsunade standing next to the bed I was laying down.

"How are you feeling?" asked another voice across the room. I saw Gaara, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke by one of the walls of the bedroom looking concerned at me.

"I'm alright Gaara thanks for asking" I said. Although my head is spinning a hundred times per second and my body feels like it has being used as a sac of potatoes to punch I won't tell them anything. I don't want to be a burden.

I have felt worse anyways, the pain started a month or so ago but I didn't bleed at that time. Think I'm getting worser and worser and soon I won't feel my body. I sighted inwardly.

"What happened down there?" Asked Tsunade going straight to the point. "Kakashi wasn't even fighting back" she said in a dead pan. I felt something getting ripped out of my chest but I think it is just because I'm sick.

"I know but I was tired and I just..." I didn't finish that. It was a lame excuse. I remained quiet.

"Heika tell us what is going on. You have been sick since yesterday" said Sasuke.

"I don't want to tell you. I am alright just need to rest a bit"

"You are lying. Remember I know when you are lying so just start speaking because no one is leaving this room until you begin and finish talking" he said. He was threatening me with his murderous look and I sighted in defeat.

"It's a long story..." I said and maybe they would drop the subject by hearing that. Thy didn't. They were just looking at me like saying 'go on, we are waiting'.

"Well I think you all know I was Kabuto's subject of experimentation" I paused and saw all of them nod. So Sasuke did tell them. I continued "well Kabuto transplanted Kimimaro's cells to my body believing they were completely dead. We both knew there was the chance that I was going to be killed by the same illness Kimimaro had but we thought I had time. 5 or 6 years. Then Kabuto discovered that the cells weren't completely dead, thus, containing fully the illness and contaminating my system. He made some more experiments and discovered that the illness was indeed in my body already and that it would spread faster than what he had anticipated." I finished and I hope they won't ask how much time I still have or something like that.

"How much time did Kabuto estimated it" Tsunade asked. Darn her and her medical abilities. I should have known she was going to be the one asking that.

"Around two years or three. Maybe five if I'm lucky and judging where I am now and all that has happened I can tell for sure that I'm anything but lucky in this...so yeah" I said. I know I'm lying but I don't feel like telling them the truth.

"What!" Screamed Naruto "How can you say it as if your life was nothing and you already resigned yourself to death? You deserve to live as much as anyone!"

"Why didn't you say something to me? I would have helped you" Sasuke said. He remained calmed from the outside but knowing him so long I knew he was angry with me in the inside.

"I didn't want to bother you. I knew you were busy training and all" I said trying to calm him down although I already knew it wouldn't work.

"Why were you so stupid and kept going with that knowing you were risking your life?! I told you plenty of times to leave the place and-" Sasuke asked/shouted to me.

"I knew you would react like this. That was the only way for me to stay by your side! And you really think I would have been left alone if I just left, just like that? No. Don't talk like you really know or know how I felt. It wasn't easy!" I shouted back.

I heard Tsunade clearing her throat and we both shut up, glaring at each other.

"How much time has it been since he said that. We must count the days and see... how much time you have left... to stay here and live" She said in a low voice.

"That means I can stay in Konoha?" I asked. I saw Gaara give a proudly but sad nod and Kakashi was just looking at me. Sasuke and Naruto weren't over the shock yet.

"Yes you can, but I need to know about your medical condition. Did Kabuto said something about how would that affect your body and how much time has it been since you two had this discussion?"

I thought about it for a second. We left the hideout, looked for team Hebi or team Taka or whatever to be complete, abandon the team, search for the war, walk with Gaara and Temari, stay as a prisioner here... It has been around four months and a half to five months but if I say so they will worry about me. "I would say around two months. I'm not entirely sure"

"If we take it as two months exactly and if you are having so intense pain we might assume your time is reduced to year-and-a-half or two. What were the symptoms Kabuto predicted?"

"If I remember correctly he said I would start with headaches and pain running throughout my body a few times a day lasting a few seconds. Afterwards my body would go numb and sensibility would be cut from my body so I would have to be in constant checkups to see if I was okay. Then the pain would come back, hitting me harder and last longer" I said.

"What do you feel when the pain hits you?"

"I feel dizzy. Everything spins rapidly in my head, my muscles turn to gelatin and I start bleeding from my eyes and nose"

"Okay. You are to stay in Konoha but I would recommend to you to have always a person near you if something happens"

"Oh that's no problem. I will always be with Sasuke and his friends" I said happily. That is the best news someone could give me. Finally stay in Konoha and have for the very first time so many people worry about my health.

From the corner of my eye I saw Naruto telling something to Sasuke but he just shook his head and looked the other way while blushing. Weird, he never blushes, even when he is sick. I also saw Kakashi watching them with amusement.

I said my goodbyes to Gaara and Tsunade who left the room complaining about having too much paperwork left. Then it was Naruto saying he was dying to eat some ramen. I want ramen. Can I eat some ramen here? I can't even remember the last time I ate a warm bowl of ramen.

"Do you want me to stay with you for the night?" Sasuke asked taking me out of my thoughts.

I shooked my head "No Sasuke go ahead and eat ramen with Naruto and then rest. You can come visit tomorrow first thing if you want" I said with the best smile I could master. I really didn't want to spend the night alone, specially having so many nightmares lately.

He looked at me; considered it for a moment and

nodded. He then looked at Kakashi "Well, what are you waiting?" He asked a little annoyed.

"I have to talk with her" he said simply.

"What do you have to say- "

"It's okay Sasuke"I interrupted "I want to talk with him too" I said.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi one last time before leaving the room.

"So... what do you want to talk about?"

"You should tell them the truth"

He is so good he even saw through my lie. Not even Sasuke did. "I wasn't lying"

"It has been longer since you have been with the pain, I noticed in our battle you managed to keep yourself together pretty well despite everything" I stayed silent at this but he continued "I also know the time you have is shorter"

I felt a stingy pain in my chest but acted as if nothing was happening as always. "How did you-"

"Why did you you do it?"

"Please don't tell anyone. I just don't want to cause any trouble"

"It's your decision but just so you know: The hokage will be running some tests to find a cure. You should at least tell her so she hurryes up"

"...okay I will"

"Good" he said and disappeared. I groaned finally releasing the pain in my body, the frustration I felt.

Should I really tell them about the time I have left? Do I really want to do it and let them know?

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I got really excited while writing this and since I'm so pumped up I want to play a game (Few questions).**

**Choose:**

**Cat or dog?**

**Which is weirder? Serpent without an abdomen or a whale that cannot breathe air?**

**If you could kill someone... how would you kill him/her?**

**...and that's all. This is just a test. If I see enough answers I will keep on doing it; if not I'll stop and I really like this game so please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I drank a spoiled milk yesterday and today I had to stay home because I wouldn't stop puking BUT I wrote this chapter when I wasn't in the bathroom so please enjoy and... now that I think about it - Forget what I said and just read and if got time, review please. Reading reviews make me excited and I look for more time to write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just my weird OC Heika.**

* * *

_-PREVIOUSLY- _

_Should I really tell them about the time I have left? Do I really want to do it and let them know?_

I spent all

night awake for three reasons: one - I'm still afraid of my nightmares. Two - the pain in my body didn't leave me alone during all the night (is around 4 am now. Visiting hours start at 5). And at last, three - I though about what Kakashi said about telling them about my illness. I made up my mind of telling Tsunade but the guys I'm mot sure. Maybe it is still not the time for them to know.

I think what I am feeling right now is deserved. The pain I made my brother go through when he was young, taking away from him the opportunity of seeing what the real world is. Making my mom's disease progress even faster because of her pain for having a dead son (maybe even anger). My dad going through hell when the two only precious people of his die. If only had one more opportunity to talk to any of them, I would say 'sorry'.

But I know there is just no chance. I got another opportunity of living again and make up for my mistakes. I shouldn't complain and just be grateful but... is difficult.

Suddenly the door of my room opened and then closed.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? It's not time for visits yet" I said. Sasuke just walked over my bed and sat next to my bed and stared at me. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay I guess but you didn't answer my question"

"Idiot. I came in visiting hours. Is..." he glanced at the clock in the wall "five fifteen already" he said with a tone like if saying 'I'm in fact late' and I just looked at him. Some things just don't ever change.

"You will get bored if you stay here Sasuke. Why don't you go and train or eat or better yet, go hang out with your friends" I said. I really don't want hom to get bored because he is staying here watch me breath. Is awkward for both or at least for me.

"I want to stay here. What if something happens? What will you do then?" He asked a little too serious. If he gets so concerned just with what I said yesterday he will go crazy knowing I lied with the time and all.

"Well I'm in a hospital, I'm sure they will know what to do" I said jokingly. He just glared at me.

"Okay, okay. Oh, can you do me a favor?" I asked. "I was bored and I wanted to read something. Could you bring me something to read?"

"Hn" he said. He stood up and went out of the room. Sasuke is such a nice person, I wish the best for him and Sakura when I'm gone.

I heard the door open again and I was surprised Sasuke came back so fast. It is Sasuke but then again, is me, I have very difficult likes. I thought he was going to have a hard time finding a book.

"Sasuke you sure went fast getting that...book. Oh hey Gaara and Temari. How's it going?"

"We are doing great Heika thanks for asking" Gaara said and took the seat where Sasuke sat moments ago.

"We were here to say goodbye. We are leaving today and we wouldn't without saying bye to my favorite female red-head together with my favorite male red hair" she said and we all laughed.

"Well good luck in your trip and thanks. I love my messy hair although Gaara's is nicer"

"We both have good hair" Gaara said embarrassed. He is so cute.

"Bye Heika. Take care and we promise to come back and visit and maybe next time you can meet Kankuro" Temari said and hugged me.

"Jaja okay I'll be waiting for the three of you" I said and then waited for Gaara's hug but it never came. "Aren't you going to hug me too?" I asked faking being hurt. He rolled his eyes but gave in.

That moment the door swung open revealing an angry Naruto at the door.

"Weren't you two going to tell me you were leaving today?! I was the only one that didn't know!" He shouted.

"We haven't finished" Temari started and embraced Naruto in a bear hug. He returned the gesture. They were almost shocking each other until someone cleared his throat. Looking at the direction of the sound we saw Sasuke looking skightly irritated, a bunch of books in his hands.

"Well let's go! Gaara and Temari have a nice trip and I will go with you to the entrance" Naruro said nervously. What's wrong with him today? The blond and the red-head just nodded and waved at me and as soon as all that came it left, leaving in silence the room once again.

"I brough mystery, science fiction and some about jutsus if you want to practice those and one of the human body to learn the pressure points" he said.

"You know me so well" I said taking the science fiction book while he took the mystery one and we both started reading in silence.

My book was a very interesting one. It was about a woman that almost got raped and has decided to find the guilty. She finds someone who looks just like him but he is not the one. It appears like he has a twin he didn't know about. How is that possible? They played around with the embrions of pregnant woman and made 8 clones. Wow.

"Heika"

"Huh? Oh hi Sakura"

"Hello Heika, I'm here to check up on you and make sure you eat; today Tsunade-sama was very busy. Sasuke-kun could you get out for a moment?"

"Hn" ha said and got out.

"What time is it?"

"12:39" she said. Wow I really got carried away with the book. But at least I managed to finish it. And Sakura said Tsunade was busy so I still have tume to think about telling everyone or not or... Agh! I have no idea what I should do.

"Have you been feeling in pain lately?" She asked checking up my abdomen and chest.

"Well I have a little ache in the ribs and I wanted to puke earlier but I'm okay now" I said. She nodded and we both stayed silence after this. I watched her actions, still thinking about telling the truth or not, and soon she was finished.

"I brought chicken soup. You should eat when I finish here" she said packing her things. I decided not to say anuthing yet. And I think she is angry and wants to ask something. Should I ask her?

"Umm Sakura is there something bothering you?" I asked.

She shook her head but then thought about it again "when did Sasuke got here?"

"Mmmm I think he said 5:15 or something like that. Why?"

"Just asking" she said and got out without saying anything. I frowned at her actions. What did I do wrong? Soon after Sasuke returned to the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded but I was still frowning. What's wrong with her?

"Heika you should eat"

"Right" I said and started eating. I wanted ramen but this will have to do for the mean time.

I finished eating and now I don't know what to do. Great. That's why I hate being in a hospital.

"Sauke I'm bored"

"Read a book"

"I already read one"

"Read another one"

"I don't wanna~" I protested like a little child and I saw a vein pop from his forjead. Teasing Sasuke is one of the funniest things ever.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Mmm... tell me a joke" I said and the vain popped even more.

"I don't know any jokes"

"Then tell me a story"

"I don't-"

"Make up one! My God Sasuke, what will you do when you and Sakura, or Karin, have a kid and he asks you that. Will you disappoint him just like that? I said sarcastically. I know he doesn't like any of them but I can tease him with that. I know those two are head over heels for him

"Hn" he said. Good, seems like he is hinking of one. "Okay I have one but is very short"

"Bring it in tiger" I said and waited for him to continue.

"...once upon a time lived a very handsome prince. One day he decided to go on a walk in the forest but tripped and fell uncounscious. When he woke up he was laying with his body on the floor and his head in somehing soft. He looked up to see the most beautiful lady he had ever seen" and at this point he was looking intently at me without an expression in his face. I will try to sleep so his effort to make a story doesn't go to waste. "And he fell in love with her. As time passed, the two of them kept on seeing each other in secret, for there love was forbidden. The prince tired of this escaped from the castle and married the lady. Her name was very beautiful too; it . . ."

Then I fell into a deep sleep


	18. Chapter 18

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_Then I fell in a deep sleep._

* * *

_"Why did you say that about her?"_

_"Because it's true"_

_"No, it isn't"_

_"Yes, she has never put attention to her studies and she is too lazy. She is a dishonorable daughter. No, she is a dishonorable girl. I have no family out of you now"_

_"Don't say that, she might hear you"_

_"I don't care"_

_Too late to say that, mom, I already heard. _

_Too honest words said, dad. _

_Too soon to go brother. _

_Too much pain in my heart; after your death, brother, only pain is in my heart._

_Too many shed tears in my eyes. _

_Too long; too much..._

* * *

I woke up with a headache and I saw it was midnight. I know I had a nightmare but, I can't remember it and I'm glad, they are only reminders of my miserable life.

I looked around trying to find Sasuke and I notice that in the place he sat earlier this afternoon was a note. I took it and read aloud.

"You had a fever when you fell asleep idiot. I will leave so you can rest and will come back tomorrow and tell you the end of the story. I also have some good news for you. Sasuke" a tiny smile made its way to my lips.

"I wonder what are the good news are..." I said. Maybe he is gonna' tell me I can leave the hospital sooner than planned or that he found me a place to stay when I get out of here. Maybe he has arranged things with Sakura. I saw they didn't talk to each other yet. Mmmm... Curiosity is killing me!

I got up from bed ignoring the pain that crept upon my back and head and went to the door. I opened it to see if there was someone going around the halls, guarding them like if it was a prison.

A nurse half asleep was guarding the door to my room. Do they think I want to escape or something? Well I'm doing it now but just because I'm curious and this won't let me sleep. Not that I want to either. I closed the door, went to the window and jumped.

Once in the floor out of the hospital I looked right and left. No one was out.

"Well let's get going and- wait. Where is Sasuke's house?" I said out loud and started thinking. First I should stop talking to my self out loud or people will start thinking I'm crazy. Second, I will have to look for his house as soon as possible. It most be one in the morning so I have like three hours or four if I come super fast. If I go north maybe I can go to the Uchiha compounds, or could it be south? Mmmm, no, I'll just go with my first thought and started walking north.

I took in my surroundings. It was a peaceful night, the grasshoppers were singing the songs they have from the bottom of their little hearts, the full moon shined above in the bright sky, and a fresh air came from south to north, making bushes and trees move along the melody of the wind. I then arrived in front of a compound: Akimichi Clan it read. I smiled remembering that the family with the greatest appetite in any village in this world, or any world for that matter, lived. I continued walking, looking up in the sky while I turned right in a corner when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" I said, rubbing my forehead in the floor. That was a hard head.

"Troublesome" the person said and I saw him extending his hand. I know that voice and that usual word.

"Thanks Shikamaru" I said and grabbed his hand. "What are you doing up so late or better say, so early?"

"Can't sleep" was all he said but you could easily say he was thinking on something, or someone, because of the bags under his eyes. "What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"You sure you weren't thinking in someone?" I teased. He just shacked his head saying troublesome again.

"Answering your question I- Hey!" I suddenly screamed remembering what I was doing out here because of his question.

"Agh! Don't go screaming like that out of nowhere you scared me!" he said and I laughed.

"Sorry. You know where the Uchiha compounds are? I have walked around here for some time now"

"You are very lost girl" he said "it is in the south near the Hyuuga compounds... know where that is?" he asked and I nodded, already walking south. Damn my luck, damn Sasuke for making me curious, damn-

"If someone sees you out here you gonna get in trouble" he said also walking away.

"But nice Shika-kun will stay quiet because he is too busy thinking in some blonde girl whose name starts with a T and ends with emari right?" I said and waved. He stayed quiet and still for a while before continuing without another word

and I laughed. He is so obvious, well, both of them. Why aren't together yet?

Walking down the road Shikamaru had instructed me and remembering where the Hyuuga compound was, I was soon in front of a building. It looked old and like it hasn't been used in a long time.

"This is the place. Damn, stop talking to yourself" I said to myself.

"Why are you here?" A cold voice said behind me and surprising myself that instead of being frightened by a voice like that I was happy. I should be since I'm used to that voice from years now.

"Why, visiting of course" I said turning around just to see he was glaring at me.

"You are sick, it's almost five and you should be in bed. In the hospital" he said and my eyes widened. Have I been walking around the village for four hours now? "Tch. You didn't even know the time right? Lets get going" he said and grabbed my hand, dragging me with him.

"Sorry Sasuke but I had to come and look for you. I was so curious about what you had to tell me! Two things actually, one is the good news..." I said. We were now walking side by side since he decided to wait for me and not just drag me around. We had our hands together though. Not that I mind bit if Sakura or Karin see- Mmmm, now that I think about it I haven't seen the guys in some time now. I miss them, even Karin. "By the way Sasuke, where are the guys?" I asked knowing he knows who I am referring to.

"That was the good news. They are coming today to the hospital around noon to visit you. I knew you would miss them. By the way, they are citizens of Konoha now"

"Wow that's great. They are living with you then?"

"Hn. For the mean time"

"Mean time?" I asked confuse. Why not live with them forever. Well not forever but...

"I have to restore my clan. If I do that I can't have other people living with my family" he explained.

"That means you haven't found the person to be your wife? Sakura, Karin? Still looking?" I asked suddenly very interested. Only the best girl can have him, he deserves it.

"I already found her but I don't know how to tell her. Is neither of them"

"Oh" I said thinking maybe it could be Ino "Well you can always go straight with the girl. Just tell her how you feel and that's all" I said. I saw he was thinking about it.

"Hn. I love you and I want you to wife" he said.

"Yeah that's great! You can practice with me if you want. If I can criticize it I think it was a little lacking of feeling and you should kneel too" I said as I climbed the wall of the hospital to mu room. Think no one has notice me going out; I feel a little disappointed though.

"Heika-" he said but was interrupted by the door of my room.

"Where have you been?! You should still be in your room" Tsunade screamed.

"I was tired of the bed and wanted to talk to Sasuke" I said realizing that was the stupidest, lamest excuse I could ever give. He comes everyday!

I saw her sighting and then said "You are just like Naruto. There's no helping it with you. Sasuke get out"

Once Sasuke was almost kicked out of the room we were alone and I gathered enough courage and i was about to tell Tsunade about my lie when she talked again.

"I know" she said and I blinked a couple of times until I realized what she was talking about.

"What do you mean you know? How? When? How? How?" I asked and she just laughed.

"I noticed and... Well, Kakashi told me. I find it really nice of you that you don't want them to worry about you but they will find about it sooner or later. I already made the changes and made Sakura and Ino get out of the investigation" she said. Oh, now I feel a little bad for them, just a little.

"Okay thanks for keeping it a secret. I will try to find a way to tell them, when they are all together I will"

"When they are all together huh?" she said almost to herself. I shrugged it off, minding my own business. "I'm done here, there is some soup in the table. eat. Is almost noon" she said and got out.

"Unless it is ramen I will not-" I started saying but stopped when I saw it. Ramen. Ra-men. Ramen!

"It's ramen!" I screamed and Sasuke just sighted when he entered the room, hearing my obsession with ramen.

* * *

**A/N; Hey, what's up? Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Also, I think I will not be able to update this week, partials coming, but I will try to update. Oh, and if you have time, visit my other Naruto fanfic: Broken Heart, Wounded Body.**


	19. Chapter 19

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_"It's ramen!" I screamed and Sasuke just sighted when he entered the room, hearing my obsession with ramen._

* * *

"You done?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed by my slurping and I nodded happily. Ramen always makes my day. "You said you were curious about two things and I answered one. What is the other one?"

"Mmmm... I don't remember what it wa- Oh yeah! What was the name of the princess and the prince of your story?"

He looked at me and then said "Before answering your questions you have to answer this: you think I was joking or practicing when I told you to be my wife?"

"Why of course! Why would you ask me that silly? We are friends!" I said and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Hn"

"Then, what are their names?" I asked changing the subject.

"I forgot" he said mockingly. Agh, he knows I want to know so badly and yet he teases me with it.

"Wha? That's not true! Tell me, please!" I yelled at him and before he could answer the door swung open and I saw one of the hinges loosen a little.

"We are here!" yelled a male voice. Hey, I know that voice.

"Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo! You are here guys!" I shouted excited. It's been a long time since I saw them.

"How are you, little red wind?" asked Suigetsu with a smile. He sometimes called me like that because of my wind nature and red hair and also because I'm small. It is that or little red wave. I hate both of the nicknames but I will let it pass this time because I haven't seen them in a long time.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry about-" I started saying but suddenly started coughing. Juugo hurried and brought me water while Karin rubbed my back. I took my right from my mouth to take the glass but I saw it was covered in blood. Oh God. I grabbed the glass with the other hand instead and cleaned my right hand discritly.

"Thanks. NOW I'm fine" I said jokingly but none of them laugh.

"With those kinds of coughs you will never get out of here" said Karin sighting.

"We now you are strong, don't worry Heika" Juugo told me assuringly and I smiled at him; although I know that's not true. He is too sweet to me and I believe what he tells me but then I remember what I was, what I am, and I just can't accept what he says. I don't deserve any of this.

"Thanks Juugo" I said but my tone sounded a little sad.

Suigetsu, noticing my changed mood, decided to speak again "You know, we have some news…"

I tilted my head at what he said, thinking. What can it be? They already know I know they are citizens and that they are living with Sasuke. "What is it?" I asked after a few moments of thinking.

Suigetsu grinned and brought Karin into a bear hug, which caused the later to blush. "We are together" he said.

I stared at them as the words processed through my mind. Suigetsu and Karin. Somehow it looks good but not correct… meh, who am I to criticize?

"That's great you guys!" I said with a smile. I was happy they were happy but felt a little jealous at their happiness.

"So… you have something to tell us?" he asked and raised a brow.

"What? Me?" I asked confused.

Before Suigetsu could answer the door swung open, again. Man, they will break that door.

Tsunade came into sight and banged her feast against the wall.

"Hei…ka!" she murmured and I stared at her. She is drunk. "I arranged everything" she shouted. Guou, what is she talking about? Could it be…. "Tomorrow team seven, eight, ten and team Gai will be in the dinner!" she said. I froze hearing this. I'm not ready to tell them and she arranged it for tomorrow?! "Oh and this three can come too!" she said when she noticed Susigetsu and the others. It was getting hard to breath and I was hyperventilating.

"O-okay Tsuna-d-de, tomorrow w-we we will ta-talk about t-t-th…" I started saying but stopped. I'm getting too nervous. _'Calm down Heika, calm down, this is just a bad dream and you will weak up' _I said to myself. I pinched my arm but felt nothing. Is this really a dream? I pinched myself again and I flinched. The second one hurt like hell, like twice what it should have… mmm, I think I'm loosing sensibility. This is going too fast… too fast. I haven't been able to befriend everyone, I haven't found a place to sleep, I haven't even got out of the hospital! Wait, no. This is wrong, this is, not my world.

That's right, I'm not allowed to love again, I'm not allowed to care about anyone. The fact tat I was sent here is because I was given a second chance, a chance to repair my mistakes. I wasted this time and changed nothing of this world. It is all the same. Sasuke left and I didn't help. Naruto and Sakura tried to get him back and I didn't help. Sasuke kept his desire of revenge and I didn't stop it. I was just a burden, a nuisance; I was here just to get in the way. I changed nothing and that's why I'm leaving soon. If someone is not needed, people just get rid of them… is that what is going to happen to me?

Suddenly I felt a hand in my forehead and I looked up. It was Sakura checking on my temperature.

"Hi there Sakura" I said panting and I suddenly felt exhausted. Thinking so hard, bleeding so early in the morning and pinching myself so hard is exhausting. Am I getting crazy or something as well?

"Hey Heika. Finally out of the trance?" she said jokingly and laughed openly. I noticed we were alone and I remembered that that day, Tsunade had already checked on me.

"Yeah I was just thinking a little. Sakura, Tsunade already checked on me" I said a little embarrass to point out something a professional like her should know.

"Yes but Sasuke-kun told me to check you again because you were bleeding out of nowehere" she said, giving her back to me.

"When did he say that?" I asked. I'm so easily distracted I don't even know what goes on around me. I should pay more attention to my surroundings. But, what I was thinking WAS important. When I leave this world I will die and maybe I can see my brother and mother. Although maybe not, my mom was a very good person and my brpther died as a pure child. Me, on the other hand, have committed so many sins that I will surely go to hell. Oh, I won't even be able to see them, after all this time believing that I would, it turns out that I won't. I won't say life is unfair because I deserve it but I just hope that when I die, it doesn't hurt so much and also, I don't want to die alone.

"…on you" Sakura said and I turned to look at her. It sounded like she has being talking for a long time and I haven't heard a thing of what she said. I reluctantly scratch the back of my head and tried to ask politely if she could repeat herself. She looked at me with a poker face like if saying 'I talked this time and you heard nothing about it?'. She sighted and began to talk as I mentally face palmed at my stupidity.

"I said that I came to take Tsunade-sama to her house because she is drunk and when I got In Sasuke told me he and the others in the room would take her to her house. Before leaving, Sasuke-kun pointed to you; you were looking into space by the way, and told me to look on you" she explained and I nodded. That makes sense.

"Thanks Sakura" I said and looked out the window. The village was quiet, except for the workers reconstructing houses and buildings. The tress moved along the wind and birds could be heard chirping all around. 'Beautiful, I will miss it' I thought, a sad smile in my face.

"Umm Heika?" I heard Sakura say. "Yeah?" I said without moving my eyes from the view.

"I will come later tonight with Tsunade-sama. She needs to know about this and your… reaction" Sakura said. I was confused by what she said and turned my head. I was surprised when I looked at my arm. It was covered in blood, a bone was coming out of mu wrist and another from my elbow, in a plate beside Sakura was a piece of skin. Gross.

"What happened to my arm?" I asked with wide eyes. Sakura looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't know! I was about to get a blood sample and grabbed your arm when it suddenly a none popped out and the skin remained in my hand, I'm so sorry!" she said and I looked at her bewildered. It is happening as when I pinched my self.

"But I don't feel anything, what's up with that?" I asked and Sakura shook her head.

"That's why I'm bringing Tsunade. That's the most horrible thing about it all, you didn't feel anything!" she said while applying some chakra into my arm. The bones returned to their places but the skin remained the same, not healing or regenerating as it is supposed to. I saw Sakura frown.

"This is weird as well…" she said almost to herself and started wrapping my arm in bandages. "I will leave your arm like that, if you feel pain later on I will leave some medicine to calm down the pain" she said and wrote something down.

I nodded and said, "Got it" although my shock wasn't over. 'How can this be happening so soon?' I asked myself a second time this day and pouted. Life is...

"Okay, I will leave now. Take care Heika" Sakura said and waved. I waved with my wrapped arm and it suddenly felt warm, no, hot, no I feel like it's burning.

"Aaagghhh!" I screamed as I felt like my whole was on fire. A bone in my shoulder popped out and I screamed again in pain. My skin felt like it was getting ripped off. It felt like acid being purred on me. I know that because of an accident I ¡n the other world, I don't even want to remember that.

My vision was getting blurry, I heard a sharp screech that _almost_ left le deaf, my heart felt like it was going to get out of my chest, my mouth went dry and now my whole body was in fire.

The last thing I saw was a nurse, Sakura and Sasuke. The last thing I heard came from the nurse and it wasn't nice: 'she is having a heart attack' and the last thing I felt was… nothing, as if everything never happened.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, even I didn't see that coming, I just wrote it when it came to mind, haha! Tell me what you think about this chapter or the story in general or favorite or follow or whatever! Also, if you have suggestions for the next chapter I will consider them since I really don't have a very clear idea of what to do next. I mean I know but I don't know, get it?**

**And, if you like Fairy Tail, I have a new story: Empty Devills. And if you like Bleach: My Brother. Or just another Naruto story: Broken Heart, Wounded Body.**

**By the way, special thanks to FEARFLUFFLY who has supported this and the other naruto story from the start. Thanks :)**

**See you next chapter! (If there is) Nah, haha, kidding.**


	20. Chapter 20

_-P__REVIOUSLY-_

_The last thing I saw was a nurse, Sakura and Sasuke. The last thing I heard came from the nurse and it wasn't nice: 'she is having a heart attack' and the last thing I felt was… nothing, as if everything never happened._

* * *

"_Catch me if you can mom!" I screamed and laughed. It was a laugh I hadn't used in a long time, a laugh that cause all the pain to go away and happiness to overload me. My cheeks felt like stretching from a never-ending nightmare where I wasn't allowed to laugh, or smile._

"_Oh, you bet I will!" mom screamed laughing along with me._

"_Mommy, I wanna play too!" my brother said._

"_Let's see you walking then" mom said. Dad, who was carrying my brother in his arms, set him down on the floor._

"_Show mommy what we have practiced, okay little boy?" dad said and smiled at the boy._

"_Um! I will show both of them!" he yelled and took a step, lost his balance but quickly balanced himself again. Another step. I clapped my hands of happiness and he almost lost his balance, although he quickly balanced himself again. Dad gave me a funny look, one I couldn't describe. Maybe sadness? No, that was different._

"_One more step sweetheart." Mom said as she extended her arms for the little boy. He shook his head._

"_Na-ah, I still have some space." He said and moved around my mother's arm,, towards me._

"_Y-you are coming to me?" I said, a smile present in my face._

"_UM!"_

_I looked up from my brother to see my parents' reactions. My mother was smiling but I think is a sad one because he didn't pick her. Dad was… pouting? No, he was frowning._

"_I did it!" I heard my brother scream, getting me out of my thoughts. I took him into my arms and hugged him. Mom then spoke._

"_You know what this means right?" mom asked me and I stared at her confused._

"_What it means?" I asked._

"_Yes. He chose you and that has a meaning." She said. I looked down at my smiling brother and I couldn't help it but smile too._

"_What does it mean mom?"_

"_It means he chose you, to be his guardian, to be with him and protect him. You have to see he is always safe, that he understands things when he gets to school, that he is not heart-broken, give him advice and be patient with him, to be his friend." She explained._

"_Okay, I will take care of him!" I shouted to mom and then looked at him. "I will always be with you and protect you."_

"_He is a genius, he doesn't need help from anyone. He will also have a lot of friends. He needs no thing such as that." Dad said. I tilted my head to one side, not understanding what he said._

"_Don't do this." Mom said and suddenly everything began to move and I saw blurs until the image was finally clear._

_I felt something heavy in my hands and looking down, I saw I had, I had the gun I killed my brother with._

"_What's happening here?" I asked looking at my surroundings. We were in a field with grass, no flowers, the wind blowing around us._

"_You demon. You killed your brother! The genius of the family!" my dad shouted at my face._

"_I didn't mean to!" I protested. I looked over the side to find protection with my mother but all I saw was a coffin with flowers above. Mom died already?!_

"_You killed them both. You want to feel what it is like?" he asked and he now held the gun in his hands, he was pointing at me._

"_Da-dad, you wouldn't do- Gah!" I looked down again. This time I had my hands free but my chest was all red and breathing was getting difficult._

"_You good for nothing." I heard dad say but I couldn't see him, it was all blurry._

_-"I don't blame you" "Don't cry sis" "Protect" "Take care of him"-_

_It was all now black._

"Mom," I said and laughed, "I can't keep a promise, can I? Have you noticed something always happens when I try to keep my promises?" I looked down and saw my hands full of blood. Is it… my blood? I tried to see if it was my blood but when I got closer it was gone.

I sighed before speaking again to myself, into the empty blackness around me. "I was to protect my brother but all I did was kill him. I didn't want him to see me cry but I cried in front of him. He didn't blame me but was just to comfort me. I was to take care of dad, independently on the kind of person he is, and I couldn't. And that was just in the other world... I decided to bring peace to this world and I got the old woman killed, I clenched to not make contact with anyone but I affected Sasuke's life, I wanted to protect the ones I love but they must believe I'm just a burden to them; Tsunade and the other medics are working hard. At least half of them must think this way, Sakura does."

I felt something warm in my cheek and hand. I raised a hand to my cheek and noticed I was crying; they were warm; nostalgic tears, I thought. With the same hand, I touched the other; I almost gave a squeak of surprise when I felt another hand. I looked down but I saw nothing, just blackness. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and rubbed them. Opening them again I saw there was indeed a hand but before I could see whose hand it was, I looked around me first. I was in the same hospital room, in the same bed with white sheets and the machine making weird sounds next to me.

I let a slow breath of air I was holding, slowly, because my chest hurt like crazy. What the -?

"Ow, why does it hurt?" I asked. Then I remembered I had a heart attack. Emotions were collating inside me: I was happy because I still had some time but angry because I can't even die properly; I was also sad because of the dream I had. I want to see my little brother so badly.

Suddenly the bed moved and I was surrounded by a couple of strong, warm arms, making my chest to hurt even more. Wait, the one hugging me is…

"Sasuke, it hurts." I said, finding it a little difficult to breath.

He let me go although not completely, he was still holding my hand, and looked into my brown-red eyes.

"I'm glad you are okay." He finally said without halting the staring.

"Yeah…" I have no idea what else to say. I can't really say 'me too', with that dream-nightmare I just had I don't want to keep living, I want to see my brother and mother and apologize for everything and just stop all this. Judging from Sasuke's reaction, I think I'm making him worry and suffer; I don't want him to feel that way.

"Oh my god she is awake!" I heard a familiar voice shout from the door. Naruto.

"I'm glad you are alright! We came as soon as possible." Temari shouted, Gaara and a cat-like guy behind her.

"The youth will always prevail!" Lee said with tears in his eyes.

"I knew it. You are strong enough to overcome something like that." Neji said, nodding, pretending he never hugged me.

"I almost had a heart attack thinking we almost lost you!" Suigetsu yelled, the same way as Lee, Karin nodding in agreement.

"You gave us a big shock there, Chouji almost chocked on his food" Shikamaru said, Chouji nodded.

I glanced around the room. Everyone was here, worried about my well-being and I-

"It's alright. You are fine now." Sasuke assured me, I smiled at him. It's not true but…

"Guys, I have to tell you something." I said and looked down. I don't want to see their faces when I say it.

"That's okay, we already know." Shino explained and I looked up, stunned.

"Don't give us that look. Tsunade told us after the surgery since we claimed we needed to know because someone doesn't just have a heart attack out of nowhere. We all want to tell you that we are all here for you and that we want to spend all the time you have with you!" Kiba declared and I laughed nervously.

"It's not that I wanted to hide it, I just didn't know how to say it." I said.

"T-that's o-okay. W-we uders-sta-and." Hinata assured me with a smile.

"I feel much better now." I said and sighed with relief.

"Well of course, being warmed up for two days now and holding hands… you look like a couple!" Tenten said.

"What?" I asked. I looked down; Sasuke was still holding my hand. I glanced at Sasuke and he was as red as a tomato, glaring at Tenten.

"No need to be shy; we all know. It's quite obvious if you ask me." Ino said giggling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, clearly confuse and left out of the conversation.

"As dense as ever." Juugo said and everyone laughed. What?

"You said two days?" I asked, recalling what Tenten said earlier.

"After the surgery, you were in a temporary coma." Kakashi said from one of the sofas, reading that book of his. Could you believe he was the first one to hug me? Now he is pretending he didn't, like Neji. "This is the first time you wake up and stay lucid."

"Oh, so I woke up before?"

"Yeah but you would just mumble some things with your eyes half-open and then you would fall back. It was funny seeing Sasuke though." Naruto said and laugh at him. Sasuke just glared in silence.

"Hey, where's Sakura?" I asked when I noticed she was missing.

"She didn't want to be here. She said she was tired or something." Ino said, looking down, probably sad because she wasn't here.

"She knows about me?" I asked.

"She knows everything." Tsunade said when she got in the room. "Now people, let her sleep. She is probably tired."

Everyone groaned in disagreement but started waving in sign of goodbye, saying they would come back tomorrow. Sasuke was still holding my hand and when I looked at him, he had finished a silent conversation with Tsunade.

"You aren't leaving?" I asked him. He was the only one in the room now, besides Tsunade, obviously.

"Hn." He said, which meant 'I'll tell you when she leaves'.

"He stayed here the whole two days, three now, with you here in the hospital. He refuses to go so I can't do anything." Tsunade explained and I chuckled. She doesn't know the Uchiha language.

"Oh, so that's all? How sweet but aren't you tired?" I asked. The bags under his eyes were quite obvious though.

"No." he lied.

"Okay." I said, pretending to believe him. We both know that's not the case though.

"I will leave now. Rest properly and don't make any harsh movements. Naruto brought you ramen if you want." Tsunade said and left.

I was about to get up and eat my ramen when Sasuke stopped me. "I will bring it. Stay here." He said. He stood up and brought the soup, never removing his eyes from me. "Here" He said when the soup was ready.

"Thanks." I said and started eating but felt uncomfortable by Sasuke's constant staring. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" he asked.

"I just didn't know how to tell all of you. It was rather difficult. the only one that did know were Kakashi and Tsunade."

"They could know before me?" he asked, some pain in his voice, like I had betrayed him.

"Tsunade is my doctor and Kakashi had to know."

"I was with you before them and he _had_ to know?"

"W-well..."

"Forget it. It's impossible with you." he said as I finished eating. I love ramen and this felt so good, I hadn't eaten it in a long time so I practically just slurped it.

"Hey, could we go somewhere? My body is killing me for being in bed so long." I asked Sasuke. He looked at me like if saying 'are you stupid?' but I held my ground, determined to go out.

"You had a surgery and just woke up."

"So?"

"You never learn... Where do you want to go?" he said giving up as I grinned at his easy-going manner.

"Anywhere I can see the stars."

"The roof is a good place." he said and stood up but then glanced at my unmoving figure. "Can you walk?" he asked and I shook my head. I was afraid of moving too much, just the hugs left me sensible.

Sasuke grabbed my arm and set it around his shoulders so he could grab me by the waist and legs, pulling me up. "Thanks." I said as we made our way up the roof.

"Hn." he said, looking in another direction.

"What's wrong? Am I too heavy?" I asked, concerned I was being a burden to him.

"No." was all he said as he continues looking in another direction. I was going to ask again when he opened a door, showing the way to the roof. He set me in the floor of the roof where the stars were as bright as ever, what a beautiful night.

"This is amazing don't you think?" I asked Sasuke, my eyes never leaving the sky. I love looking at the stars; it has always relaxed me, even now. I can even feel how the stress leaves my body and I feel really happy because I forget everything. My past, the present, people around me; it's like they don't exist anymore.

"Yeah, it is…" I heard Sasuke say.

After a few seconds of silence and after thinking it over and over again, I decided to ask Sasuke about Sakura.

"Say, Sasuke. Do you dislike Sakura?" I asked, now looking directly into his eyes.

"No."

"What do you think about her?"

It took him a couple of minutes for him to answer. "She is a good friend. She worried about me and I'm glad she is not a fan girl anymore."

"As a person; Sasuke, that's what everyone thinks. What do you think about her in a…"

"Why do you want to know? Is something bothering you? Is my relationship with her bad?" he asked, a little bit of concern present in his voice.

"It is bad, I don't like it." I said and glanced at Sasuke, who was looking at me with wide eyes now, before continuing. "If she is your friend, why do you avoid her?"

"I don't." he interrupted.

"You do and I'm not finished. She is your friend; everyone that was here today was in fact here because you were here. Don't you see it? Life is short; life isn't easy. Enjoy it, stay with your friends as much as you can. Enjoy, love, laugh, everything is necessary and I wamt you to do all that."

"But you are also… my friend." He said and looked down.

"I am and that's why I'm telling you this."

"Is it because you don't need me?" he said in a low voice, almost whispering.

"What?"

"Am I not good enough for you? Or is it because of someone else? Do you…" he stop talking and I waited for hm to continue. He suddenly raised his head and looked directly into my eyes. The doors to the soul they say. "What do you think about me?"

This took me aback but I answered anyways. "You are a great person and I would like to stay with you forever. I love you." I saw Sasuke looking at me with wide eyes again, a blush tinting his cheeks. So cute. "I also love Naruto and Neji and Gaara and the others." I said and smiled at him.

"You always do that…" he mumble, looking down again, sulking at the same time.

"What?"

"You always say things like that. It makes me believe that maybe you… ah, never mind." He said and this took my attention.

"Now you are telling me."

"I love you." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my, this took me awhile to update. Did you noticed I changed the summary? No? Oh, well I changed it. I thought it suited it better. I still haven't found a beta and I'm tired so fuck betas.**

**Sasuke is finally going straight to the point! Review and tell me what you think Heika will tell Sasuke! And is there someone else like Sasuke says? Will Heika see her family again?**

**Review please and thatnks for staying with me and my story!**


End file.
